Unending Romance
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: N and Touko have a true and wonderful love for each other, a romantic love but someone tries to take them apart. Ghetsis of course! He has the help of a Legendary Pokemon...Kyurem! But he is also controlling another Legend from another region...
1. Chapter 1

Quickly, I ran into the forest, dodging rocks that were lying on the ground. It was night, the full moon shining, the stars shimmering in the sky. My name is Touko, and lately I've been doing this. Almost every night, I would go into the forest and meet up with a really good friend, N. People thought he had left forever, but to tell the truth, he didn't. He only comes here to see me. Some Woobat were flying around, talking amongst themselves. Even some other wild Pokémon were still awake, watching as I started to walk now. There, the lake. The lake that we always met at. I quickly found him. His long tea green hair, how tall he was, those gray eyes that made me blush, and his voice, oh his voice is sweet like honey, so soft, so gentle, so kind. I walked up to him and he greeted me with a hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Touko, my dear, it's good to see you," N whispered in my ear. I laughed quietly.

"It's good to see you too," I said. He let go of me and gazed into my eyes, making me blush. He would do anything to make me happy. Even if I wanted a rare purple Audino, he would try to find it. Which, by the way, I have seen before, but I never caught it for fun.

"So, what shall we do tonight?" N asked, playing with my hair. I moved his hand away and looked around, thinking. There wasn't much to do here in the forest, but there was a lot to do in Nimbasa City. No. He didn't want people to know that he came back. Maybe his castle? Yeah, his castle, because his grunts do know that he comes, and sometimes he would go to the castle to see his sisters.

"How about your castle?" I asked. He smiled.

"Sounds great," N said. I nodded my head and pulled a Poke ball out, throwing it into the air.

"Bra?"

"Shh, Braviary, can you take us to his castle?" I asked, watching my bird Pokémon nuzzle his head on N's arm before he agreed. We got on his back and instantly he took off, towards N's home. Braviary stayed away from towns and cities so they didn't see me or N. About thirty minutes went by and we arrived at his castle. I returned Braviary back to his Poke ball before I walked inside with N, holding his hand. His sisters and the grunts greeted us and watched as we made our way to his room. When you open the door, you'll see a black piano on the left, a king size bed on the right, a bathroom next to the bed but near the door, and a beautiful closet on the left, next to the piano. I sat on the soft, squishy bed, watching as N sat next to me.

"It's so nice to see your beautiful face," N whispered, making me blush. We've been doing this for the past year or so, and we've never been caught. I hope. N moved his right hand to my face and pulled me closer, his nose barely touching mine.

"It's great to see you." I giggled, pressing my lips against his. I knew he didn't know that much about love, but he knew some of the beginning things about a relationship. But there is this one question I've been wanting to ask him. He moved away a bit with a pleased look on his face.

"I love you, Touko."

Those words made me melt in his arms. He may be stupid at times, but he's so caring towards Pokémon and humans.

"Um...N, c-can I ask you...ask you s-something?" I stuttered, feeling my face warm up. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What is it?" he asked. I put my hands in my lap, looking at the ground.

"D-do...do you know what sex is?" I asked quickly, closing my eyes. He stayed quiet, which made me nervous. Slowly, my eyes opened and I looked up at him. He had a very confused face now.

"What's that?" He asked. I sighed in relief. Okay, so he didn't know that much about love, which is good, but at the same time kind of bad. I'll explain later!

"Nothing, just asking a stupid question," I said, laughing. He nodded his head, still confused. Gee, I hope this doesn't come up later on in our relationship. Just then, the door opened and I saw his two sisters, Anthea and Concordia. They bowed down before talking.

"Touko, would you like to stay here for tonight?" Anthea asked.

"Why are you asking me?" I questioned. Concordia looked at me.

"It's hailing, that is why we are asking you," she said.

"Um...yes, I'll stay here for tonight, let me just tell my mom where I am," I said, standing up. I walked out of the room and down the hall, into another room. There were trees, flowers, and other plants in the room. I guess it was a greenhouse or whatever you call it. I pulled my Xtranceiver out and called my mom, waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, I'm staying at someone's house for tonight until the hail stops," I said. Her eyes moved around, looking at where I was.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in a greenhouse right now," I said. She nodded her head before smiling.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll see you when the hail stops," Mom said, hanging up. I put my arm down and walked back to N's room. His sister's weren't anywhere, so I guess they left. N was lying on the bed, looking at a small book. Wait, small? Book? Oh, for Zekrom's sake, it's my journal!

"Touko, what is this?" N asked, looking up at me. I blushed and took it away from him, putting it in my back pocket.

"N-nothing for you to read," I stuttered. N only laughed.

"You've been acting so weird, asking what this _sex_ thing is, and now this little book is talking about how yo-"

"N, do not go through it!" I snapped. He only smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed and see what the weather is tomorrow." N yawned. I got in the bed, and in about ten minutes or so I was passed out. I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

"Coconut bay...all the coconut bay...oh the coconut bay!"

I opened my eyes. Why was I singing about a coconut bay? And what the heck is a coconut bay?

"Touko, are you alright?"

I sat up and looked at N. He was sitting on the piano's stool with his fingers on the white and black keys. He seemed a bit amused, but at the same time concerned. Oh, for legends sake, he had to be awake for this? Gee, don't I look stupid!

"Um, I think so," I said. He only nodded his head and looked back down at the piano, playing a gentle song. It seemed so familiar, yet so distant. I got out of the bed and walked behind him, watching as he gently touched a key before touching another.

"It looks like you can go home," N whispered, stopping on the last note of the song. He looked up at me with a small smile. I sighed.

"N, why won't you just tell everybody that you're here?" I asked, sitting next to him and pressing a key.

"They'll put me in jail just like my father and the Seven Sages," N said.

"But why didn't they put the Team Plasma members in jail?" I questioned, pressing another key.

"Because they've changed their ways, so Unova let them be. Touko, my dear, if I was able to show myself, what would you do if they threw me in jail?" N asked, looking down at me. Slowly, I looked up to meet his gaze. I saw hurt in his eyes and tilted my head to the side, a frown on my face.

"I'd try to get you out. Remember that promise we made after our final battle?"

He nodded his head and I saw what happened on that day. His Zekrom fainted, his last Pokémon to faint. N looked down at me with sadness in his eyes and whispered something in my ear. Those were the words I promised to keep. I blinked and looked down to see his hand holding mine.

"Touko, we have to keep going like this," N whispered. A tear went down my cheek and gently he brushed it way with his free hand.

"I know..." I whispered back, laying my head on his chest. He moved both of his hands to my back, rubbing gently. I want a normal relationship with him. To go anywhere as we please, to do things boyfriends and girlfriends do for fun on hot summer days. But we have to stay like this so he doesn't go to jail and get a death sentence like his father. Just then, the door opened and a TP member stood in the doorway. He bowed.

"N, we have a meeting right now," he said. I got off N and looked at the piano. N sighed and stood up, walking out. The doors closed and I laid my head in my palms, thinking. N couldn't change his looks, nor could he go out. All we can do is see each other in his castle and in the forest. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Shauntal said a trainer was waiting for me. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a Poke ball. Instantly, a Pokémon came out. She smiled.

"Perior..."

"Hey, Serperior, you wanna go to the League?" I asked. She nodded her head and I stood up, walking out the door and towards Jack's room.

"Um, Touko, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tell N that I'm at the league," I said. He nodded his head and looked back at the cameras. I went down to my gym and saw Cheren.

"Ah, Touko, can we please have a one-on-one battle for today?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. I smiled.

"Sure, but first...you pull out your Pokémon," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded his head and pulled out a Poke ball.

"This is my newest Pokémon, but I've trained hard with him," Cheren said. "Come on out, Bisharp!"

The steel-type Pokémon came out of his Poke ball and looked at me with his small, black eyes.

"Bisharp!" he growled, slashing his razor sharp arm around. I looked at him. Serperior was no match for him. I know who. Quickly, I pulled out an Ultra ball from my pocket and threw it in the air, the Pokémon inside coming out.

"Volca!"

Cheren and I battled hard. Very hard. Move after move we could hit each other's Pokémon with powerful moves. Cheren would make jokes from time to time, but I would only grin, telling Volcarona a move. Of course, I, the Champion and Hero, won the battle. I returned Volcarona back to his Poke ball. I walked up to Cheren, patting his shoulder. Serperior stayed by my side, looking proud and watching us.

"Maybe next time you might win," I said. He smiled a rare smile.

"I hope so," Cheren said. I kissed his cheek and he left my gym, his Emboar following. I turned around and gasped. N's Zoroark was standing right behind me. When did he get here?

"Z-Zoroark, what are you doing?" I asked, looking around.

_"N told me to look for you."_

"Oh," I said. Zoroark went on all fours and we walked back to the castle. N was walking down the hall with a grunt by his side, talking. When the grunt left, Zoroark ran towards N and knocked him down. He laughed when Zoroark started licking his face. I smiled. They get along so well.

"Come on, Zoroark, please get off!"

Zoroark got off his trainer, or in N's way his friend, and he stood next to me. N got off the floor and looked down at me, a smile on his lips.

"Touko, before you leave, would you like to have dinner with me and my sisters?"

"R-really?" I stuttered. He nodded his head. Well, I guess I could see if his sisters like me.

"Yes or no?" N asked. I smiled.

"Sounds fun, I'll tell my mom that I'm staying at my 'friends' house," I said, making him chuckle. I hope my mom lets me, and like always she'll say, "Yes sweetheart, just one more night". Yes, a dinner with his sisters and him. I hope they like me...


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have passed, and now it is nighttime. I haven't visited N, but tonight I will. Quickly, I opened my window and pulled a Poke ball out of my pocket.

"Braviary, come on out," I said. He instantly came out of his Poke ball and flew into the air, looking at me. I jumped out the window and he flew under me.

"Bra?"

"Go to N's castle," I whispered. He nodded his head and took off. Braviary flew above the clouds. The moon is now half, but the stars are still shining in the sky. Just then, I saw something from afar. Zekrom? I patted Braviary on the shoulder and he turned to the left, towards the black dragon. I was right, it's Zekrom, but what is he doing out here? I yelled out his name and he stopped in midair, looking at me with his glowing red eyes. N was on his back. Okay, what's going on? Braviary flew next to Zekrom so I could talk to N.

"N, what are you doing out here?" I asked, watching him move his hand slowly down his dragon's neck.

"It's cloudy, so I decided to let Zekrom out and fly around, but just to make sure he's safe, I came with him," he said, smiling a small smile. I pulled out my Master ball and threw it in the air. Instantly, my white dragon came out, roaring quietly. I jumped on her back and returned Braviary back to his Poke ball.

"Well then, would you like a little race?" I asked, giving him a playful grin.

"Okay!" he said. Reshiram flew next to Zekrom, giving him a small nod. N and I stared at each other until he made a small noise. I patted Reshiram and instantly we both took off. I put my hat under my body and felt my hair trailing after me. Clouds passed us quickly and I laughed quietly. Zekrom flew around us and we did the same to them. Reshiram was in the lead, about a couple feet ahead. Zekrom's tail glowed blue and Reshiram's tail glowed a bright orange. Both of the dragons flew high into the air. Reshiram curled her wings under her and we quickly stared going down. Zekrom pointed himself down and fell downward also. N and I stared at each other, holding onto our Pokémon with a smile on our lips.

"Reshiram, now!" I yelled. She opened her wings, and there was a sudden jerk when we stopped. Zekrom did the same and the two of us started laughing.

"Looks like you win," N chuckled, putting his hat back on. I put my hat back on and our dragons shared a smile at each other.

"Come on, let's land on that island," I said, pointing at it. Zekrom and Reshiram flew towards it and landed gently on the ground. Both of us got off and I stood in front of him. He moved his left hand to my face, bringing me closer to his. N bent down so his lips could touch mine. The two mighty dragons looked at each other, smiling.

"So, Touko, do you want a fire?" N whispered. I nodded my head slowly. We gathered wood together and formed a good pile.

"Reshiram, gently blow fire on it please," I said. She opened her mouth and fire soon came out. N and I sat down next to each other, talking quietly to each other.

"So, Bianca teased you just because you were gone for a couple days?" N questioned, moving his arm around. I nodded my head, giggling.

"Yeah, I told her that I stayed at Austin's house, and she started teasing me. She said that I've been dating him secretly for the past year, and that's why I've been gone most nights," I said. Zekrom was laying on the ground, Reshiram's head on his. Both were sleeping, which made it even more cute!

"Touko, you're so beautiful in the dark," N whispered. "Your eyes shine from the fire, your soft hair glistens, I love everything about you."

I blushed deeply and laid my head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

"I love everything about you, too," I whispered. Slowly, I lifted my head up, and he looked down at me with his grey eyes. He leaned his head down and kissed my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," I said. He sat up, and to tell the truth, he looked a bit nervous.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

I blinked. Is he? Wait, is he asking me or questioning me? Wait, what am I talking about? What is he talking about?

"I-I would say 'yes'," I stuttered, looking at him. Reshiram and Zekrom lifted their heads sleepily and watched us. N blushed lightly and dug in his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he put it into a fist. His other hand grabbed whatever was in his other hand. When he showed me, I gasped. He held a ring.

"So, let me ask you for real this time," N said with a smile, "Would you like to marry me?"

I jumped into his arms and we both laughed.

"Yes, N, I would love to!"

That night, we stayed on the small island, hugging each other close. I knew my future was going to be exciting, yet nerve-wracking. What am I going to say to my mother?

AN: ok people another chapter is done. I know I haven't done a uthors note on it yet but just to say it's going quite well, isn't it? Say thanks to Pepper1622 for helping me with the misspelling and all. Remember review! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

"Touko, come on, wake up, your phone is ringing!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes to find N shirtless above me. Wait, shirtless? I grabbed my phone and opened it, moving my free hand to my stomach. My clothes were still on. Thank the legends.

"Hello?"

"Touko dear, where are you?"

"Oh, um, Mom, h-hey," I stuttered, sitting up and looking around. Reshiram was standing now, and Zekrom was next to her, watching me. Dang it, what am I going to tell mom?

"Where in legends name are you?"

"Sorry, Reshiram and I went out and landed on an island, and I guess we fell asleep," I said, laughing a bit on the end. Darn, my mom is totally going to kill me. We talked for another two minutes, and she let me off the hook. I hung up and looked at N. He was by our dragons, and was whispering something to them. Zekrom bared his fangs, but soon stopped when N looked at him. What was he saying? I stood up and walked towards them.

"N, is everything alright?" I asked, petting Reshiram lightly. N put his shirt back on and climbed on Zekrom, looking down at me before nodding his head. Slowly, I got on Reshiram and both of them took off. Whatever N is planning, Zekrom sure doesn't like it. They flew around Unova so no one could see us, and we landed behind his castle. I returned Reshiram to her Master ball and N did the same. Both of us walked inside his castle and were greeted by his sisters, Anthea and Concordia.

"Miss Touko, N, where have you been?" Anthea questioned. I watched N kiss his sisters' cheeks before he answered.

"Sorry, we found each other and we fell asleep on an island," N said, a smile coming on his face, "and Concordia, she said 'yes'."

Both of his sisters giggled and gave me a hug. Okay, since when did they become all happy and touchy? N walked down the hall and went down another. Must be work.

"We will be happy to have you as a sister," Anthea said. They both let me go and Concordia walked away, following where N went. Anthea smiled at me.

"Would you like to hang out in my room with me and talk?" she asked, fixing her dress. I nodded my head and we both walked down the set of stairs. She led me to a room with a silver door. Anthea opened it and I walked in. In front of me was a queen size bed, on the right side near the door was a couch with a lamp next to it, a book laying on the arm, on the left side was another door for the bathroom, and next to it stood an antique closet. She led me to the couch and I sat down.

"Would you like some tea?" Anthea asked.

"Yes, please," I said. She smiled and walked out of the room. I picked up the book and read the title: _Reshiram and the Hero._

"Here you go."

I jumped and looked up. She stood in front of me with a tray. I took the cup and she set the tray down on the table in front of us. She sat next to me, her legs crossed, and gently blew on her hot tea. She seemed so nice, and much more relaxed than her sister.

"So, what do you do around here?" I asked, after I sipped my tea. She looked at me with a small smile on her lips.

"I usually help out N, and cook dinner," Anthea said.

"What does Concordia do?" I questioned. My tea in my warm cup made my legs warm, almost burning in a way.

"She usually stays in her room, doing things," Anthea sighed, closing her eyes. I looked at her. My lucky guess is Concordia keeps herself locked up in her room, while N and Anthea keep close, like a brother and sister would do. We talked about other things while we finished our tea. We made a couple jokes from time to time about how N messes things up, and I told her about that one grunt jacking off, which she totally laughed at. Anthea and I are going to get along quite well.

"Yeah, some of our grunts tend to do that, 'cause what I hear from Jack, they get 'lonely' at times," Anthea giggled. I laughed and looked at the coffee table. Under it was a notebook.

"May I read this?" I asked, pointing at it.

"N-no," she stuttered. I looked at her and she was blushing deeply.

"Is there something wrong with it?"

She sighed and pulled it up onto my lap. I opened it to a random page, and my mouth dropped. It was a picture of Zekrom and Reshiram flying in the air above the clouds, the sun shining down on them. The two dragons had smiles on their lips, and looked like they were having fun. Every detail looked so real, so fantastic!

"D-did you draw this?" I asked, turning to the next page. It had an Audino sitting near a lake with a tree behind it.

"Yes, I love to draw Pokémon, and even people," Anthea whispered. She grabbed the book and turned to another page. I couldn't help but smile. It was N, sitting in his room with his basketball next to him. His Zorua was next to him, chewing on a toy block. N looked like he had to be seven in this one.

"These are beautiful," I breathed, closing it and putting it back where it was. Anthea blushed lightly.

"Thank you, Touko," she said. I left the castle and went home, after I said goodbye to N. I hid my ring in my bra so my mom couldn't see it. Soon I'll have to tell her about me seeing N for the past year, and what's been going on. I just hope she will be calm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!"

Reshiram quickly opened her mouth, and a small ball of fire started to form. It grew in size, and soon she turned her head to the right and threw it downward. The ball of fire soon flew down towards the ocean, turning the salty water into mist. She roared and looked back at me with a smile. I giggled and pet her neck before she flew downward. Her claws barely touched the water, and the ends of her wings touched it whenever she beat her wings down. It's been a week since N has proposed to me, and I have the ring on my finger now. I forgot to say that Cheren is the only one that knows about N's visits, and what has been happening. It's now sunny, no clouds in the sky, and all the Pokémon are happy as can be! We flew past our small town, towards the other side of Unova.

"Touko!"

Reshiram stopped in midair and turned around to find Cheren riding his male Unfezant towards us. I waved my hand and he waved back.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked when he was next to me. He adjusted his glasses on his nose before answering.

"Well, I was training with Unfezant when I saw Reshiram flying over, so I decided to see what you were up to," Cheren said. I giggled and motioned him over. He jumped off his Pokémon and sat behind me, both of his legs on the left side. Unfezant went back to his Poke ball and Reshiram flew towards Nimbasa City. She landed on the outskirts of the city before we got off. I returned her back to her Master ball and we walked in the city. People greeted us when we walked up, and Cheren made comments that I go out too much.

"Want some ice cream? My treat," Cheren asked. We stood in front of an ice cream shop, and I sat down on one of the benches.

"Sounds good!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and walked inside. Victini came out of her Poke ball and sat in my lap, giggling while playing with my hair. A little boy came up to me with a big smile on his face.

"Miss Touko, can I touch her please?" he asked. Cheren came back out with two vanilla ice cream cones. I nodded my head, and he giggled before putting his hand in front of himself. Victini put her small hand on his and he laughed. His mother came up to us and bowed.

"Sorry to disturb your fun."

"Oh, it's alright, I love kids!" I said before looking at the boy. "And I say you are a very cute boy."

Victini nuzzled her cheek against his and he laughed more. He slowly backed away and bowed, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you!"

They walked away, and I quickly grabbed my cone from Cheren, licking it. It's so refreshing on a hot summer day! Cheren only chuckled and sat next to me, starting to lick his.

"You'll have to pay me back next time we go out," Cheren teased. I punched his shoulder playfully and moved my cone down to Victini. She happily took a small bite and went back to my hair. It has to be a hundred degrees out here! I took out my hat and placed it at my side, my head feeling the gentle air. People walked by and gave small nods or smiles when they passed. Some kids asked if they could touch Victini, and other teens asked if they could battle me, so I told them to come to my gym later tomorrow.

"Cheren, can you help me with my mom if she starts yelling?" I asked, licking my ice cream. We looked at each other.

"I'll help," he whispered. I smiled and grabbed his free hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, Cheren," I whispered. He smiled and we both started eating our cones again. When there was just a bit left of mine, I gave it to Victini. She laughed quietly and ate it. We stayed a bit longer before going to his house. I started digging in his fridge and pulled out a Coke.

"So, how long are you staying here?" Cheren asked, walking in the kitchen. I opened the top and there was a "click" sound. I put it up to my mouth and took a couple swigs.

"Couple days, why? You think I'm going to hurt you like the last time?" I asked, a grin on my face. He blushed and turned his head to the side.

"That was a horrible day," he said, crossing his arms. The one week I stayed with him I played a trick on him by tying him up on his couch. I left him there for two hours while I stayed on the other side, playing on my phone. That was the best day ever!

"No, it wasn't! There was that one time when you pushed me down on the ground and my face hit that tree, now _that_ was a horrible day!" I snapped. He chuckled. I sat on the counter before looking at the clock.

"So, when will you leave to see N?" Cheren asked, standing next to me. I moved my eyes to look up at him.

"I need to leave soon, but he can wait a bit," I said. He smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Remember when we took off your brother's clothes and left him in only his Audino underwear?" He grinned, looking back at me. I laughed.

"I remember that! Now _that_was the best day ever!" we both said. I got off his counter and threw my can away before walking towards the door. I turned around and Cheren walked towards his couch.

"Hey," I said. He looked up at me and I motioned him over. He half smiled and walked in front of me.

"Now what is it, ol' mighty Touko?" Cheren teased. I punched his shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't tell anybody where I am, okay?" I asked, opening the door. He blinked.

"Where are you going?"

I giggled and walked out, going into the forest before pulling Braviary out. We quickly flew towards N's castle. The sun is setting now, so the sky looks gold with a feint pink. I'll only stay for tonight, before going back to Cheren's house. I just hope N isn't sad that I haven't seen him all day...


	6. Chapter 6

"N, please do not do that!"

"Oh, so you are? Well then, what if I did this?"

"N, n-no, do not!"

It's been two days since I've been out of my mom's home and living at Cheren's. Now I'm at N's home, in his room. He just realized where my tickle areas are, and is trying to attack me. He quickly pushed me on the bed and started rubbing my side. I'm going to end up smacking him.

"Haha, so what are you going to do now?" N chuckled, going to other places. I laughed and tried to push him off.

"N, come on, my stomach hurts!" I giggled, looking deep into his eyes. He put both of his hands above my shoulders and looked down at me, chuckling lightly. We're adults, and look at us! We are acting like little kids! He slowly bent down and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss happily. He slowly pulled away with a smile on his face, but there was something else. Sadness? Nervousness? He sighed.

"Touko, I think it's time to tell your mother and all of Unova that I'm here," N whispered. My smile faded.

"Are you sure this time?" I asked. He nodded his head. I sighed.

"Let me go get her..."

"Touko, what are we doing here?" Mom asked. I went to her house and picked her up with Reshiram. Just like Cheren promised, he came along to calm down my mom. We are now walking down the hall and into the castle's big dining room.

"Mom, just come please and look for a bit," I said. She was walking behind Cheren and me, confused and afraid. Cheren glanced at me and I nodded my head. All three of us looked forward and saw several rows of long tables with chairs. In the back was a giant window, big enough for Zekrom to fly in and out of. The window was open, revealing the sun setting behind the mountains.

"Touko, please tell me why we are here," Mom pleaded. Cheren and I turned around to look at her. I looked down at the ground.

"We are her to see someone, and to tell you important things," Cheren said. Just then, we heard something land behind us and my mom gasped. There was a roar, an electric roar, and I immediately knew who it was. N, however, walked towards us from the doors, his hands behind his back.

"Miss, I need to tell you something," N whispered. My mom looked at him, then quickly to me with a face that I can't even explain. N gave Cheren and I a "please go away while I talk" look. We walked out and closed the door behind us, laying against the wall. Anthea and Concordia walked towards us, nodding their heads before walking into the room with my mom.

"I hope everything is going alright," I whispered. Cheren grabbed my hand, making me look up into his dark blue eyes.

"I'm sure he's treating her nicely," Cheren said. I moved my hand away, a small smile on my face. Just then, the door opened and my mom stood in the doorway, looking at us. We looked at N, who just smiled. Mom walked in front of me and opened her arms.

"C-come here, I'm sorry for smacking your soon-to-be-husband," she whispered. I slowly moved and wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like that for a minute or so before separating. Cheren and N exchanged looks of approval.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked, pulling away. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Yes, I was very mad when he told me that you've been together for over a year without telling anyone except Cheren. Why did you only tell him? That I don't understand," Mom questioned. Cheren and I sweat dropped.

"It's a long story, Mom," I said.

"A very long story," Cheren said, crossing his arms. The four of us shared a laugh. My mom and Cheren left, leaving N and I in his room, sitting on his soft king size bed. I love his bed, it's so fluffy and squishy! Right now I'm laying on my side of the bed with N playing around with my hair. It's out of my ponytail and all over my pillow, so I guess there was more hair for him to play with. N's left cheek was very red, thanks to my mom.

"She took that very well," N muttered, looking down at me. I giggled and grabbed his hat, putting it on the bed stand next to me.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be alright," I said. "Besides, at least she didn't call Officer Jenny to get you."

"That's true. Now all we need to do is tell Unova about me, then our relationship will be normal," he whispered. Normal. Wow, I've never heard that word from him. I smiled and put my hand to his bruised cheek, rubbing it lightly with my thumb.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled and leaned down.

"I love you too," N whispered, kissing my lips lightly. We put on our pajamas and went to bed, hugging each other closely. My mom has handled it okay, now all we need to do is tell all of Unova. I just hope they take it well...


	7. Chapter 7

Six months have passed since my mom and N have talked, and since we've talked to Unova about N being back. The Gossip Show is saying how horrible of a Champion I am, and how they should put Alder back in place. What's interesting is that Cynthia is standing up with other people around the regions, and they're keeping me in place by saying why I kept N in hiding. Her and I know each other, and every summer we come together and talk about random things. Now it's time for the big news. We are now husband and wife. When it was the day for the wedding, I invited my good friends: Cheren's parents, my mom, Touya, Cynthia, the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and a couple others. I remember going down the beautiful long aisle, looking at N in his handsome tux. When I looked at Cheren, he gave me a friendly smile and a small nod, winking. My mom was crying lightly. N's sisters were next to him, watching as I stood next to him. I remember every word of the vows we had to say. The words "I do" were the best ones. Now, I'm living at his castle and I'm in his sister's room, looking at her pictures with her.

"Anthea, you've got to admit they're beautiful, I can't draw that well," I said. She blushed lightly and turned the page to a Pokémon I've never seen before. It's feathers looked so soft, it's beautiful eyes full of energy, it's tail in a wonderful circle, the sun shining on it.

"That's Ho-oh, a Legendary Pokémon," Anthea said, turning to the next page.

"It's Victini!" I gasped. She was in the air, smiling a cute smile with her hands in the air. One hand had a peace sign. It looked like she was having a blast, since she was winking.

"I made a special one just for you, so you can hang it in you and N's room," she said, standing up. I closed her notepad and watched her pick up a big object with a blanket covering it. Slowly, Anthea set it on the coffee table and looked up at me, a smile on her lips.

"Ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I said. She pulled the cover off and I stared, a tear in my eye. It was Reshiram and Zekrom in the air. Reshiram was flying to the right, and Zekrom was flying to the left, their heads close to each other. Her beautiful white wings were straight in the air. The sun was behind them, beaming against their bodies, and small smiles were on their lips. On the soft, grassy ground, there were two people. One had long brown hair, which was being blown to her left from the wind, her right hand holding the man's. She wore a simple white dress, and the man had his plain clothes. I quickly knew who they were. N and me. In the corner there was writing: _The Prince, Princess, and the Legends._

"Do you like it?" Anthea asked. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love it, thank you," I whispered. Jack helped N put it up above the piano later that day. I've got to admit it looks much better. Jack bowed and walked out, closing the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and looked at it. It seems to make me feel at home. Home. I like that word. N sat down next to me and pulled my hat off before taking my hair tie out. My hair fell down my back and I looked up at him.

"You should keep your hair like that more, it's beautiful," N said. I blushed lightly and looked down at the ground. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. I got a message? I opened it and started to read.

_Touko, since you've been married for the past month or so, you should have sex with N tonight! Come on, I dare you to, it's payback time from the couch incident. I still hate you for doing it, but why did you tie me on the couch? It doesn't make sense!_

I quickly turned so the phone's back was facing N. How could Cheren say that? I messaged him back and about a minute or so a new text came from him. I touched it.

_Touko, Touko, come on now, just because I asked you to do it doesn't mean I want you pregnant. Tsk, I can't see you pregnant and _him_ being a father. Does he even know what sex is? I can give him the "talk" if you please. ;)_

I blushed deeply and texted him back. I'm going to tie him on that stupid couch again! N turned his head and started to crawl slowly next to me. Cheren sent another text and I read it.

_Bad Touko, bad Touko, watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when N has sex with you? You suck it all night and you suck it all day, you suck it in the morning and you suck all night! BAD TOUKO!_

This time I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. How can he text these things? Even I don't talk about sex with Skyla or Bianca! UGH, I'm going to tape him on his bed this time! Just then, I felt something stir by my ear and I turned my head. I squeaked and hid my phone. N was reading it!

"S-sorry, but what is Cheren talking about? I'm confused," N said, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. I glared at him.

"Do not talk about this!" I snapped before texting Cheren to shut up. I stood up and walked to the closet, pulling out a light blue nightgown. I pulled my pants and shirt off before removing my bra. I kept my back to N because I'm not ready for him to see my body quite yet. What should I tease Cheren about? His life doesn't have that much weird stuff. I quickly slipped the gown on myself and turned around to find N laying on the bed, looking at his hand. He seemed so cute doing that. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand, looking at his palm. I slid my finger tip gently around, making him smile.

"I love you, Touko," N whispered. I put his hand back down and laid my hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat. His body seemed so warm, so kind. Where am I going with this? Cheren is not right, Cheren is not right!

"I love you too," I whispered. We shared a small kiss before talking again.

"Touko, would you like to have a child?"

I blinked. Tonight is a horrible night. N looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes, I would love to have a child with you, but...it's a bit complicated to do," I said. He nodded his head before moving his hand on my shoulder, grinning.

"You can take as long as you want, I can wait," N whispered. My eyes widened. Did he say that with confidence? What in Zekrom's sake is he talking about? Well, I actually do know what he's talking about, but still!

"Um, N, please don't say it like that," I said. He chuckled and moved his hand down next to him, but what made me freeze was his hand brushing against one of my breasts. It was a feeling I've never felt. A good feeling. I sweat dropped and laid down. I want this night to end...


	8. Chapter 8

"Cheren, get your ass over here!" I yelled, running around the couch. He jumped over the couch and turned around, sticking his tongue out at me. It was yesterday when he sent me that stupid message, and I'm ready to kill him! I jumped over the couch and he ran on the other side, opening the front door and running out. I grabbed a Poke ball from my pocket and ran out the door. I don't wear my bag anymore, and I have my hair down since N likes it that way. Gee, I'm changing my looks just to make N happy? Wow, what a suck-up I am.

"Touko, what's wrong?"

I stopped running and turned my head, breathing hard. My Poke ball was still in my hand. It was Touya, my brother, with a _girl_? Her hair was pink, wavy, and glossy, and went down to her waist. She wore a short sleeved shirt, the color of a red rose. Her black skirt went below her knees, while her white socks went up to her knees. Her shoes were cute actually, black with white flowers on the end of the laces, and she had a charm bracelet on her left wrist. Her eyes, the color of light green, shined with excitement and curiosity.

"Touya, h-have you seen Cheren?" I stuttered, catching my breath. The Poke ball I was holding opened and Volcarona came out, flying behind me. Touya smiled, grabbing the girl's hand. Wait, what?

"Oh, he ran past us, saying how stupid and slow you were. Let me guess, he texted you something odd, didn't he?" my brother asked. I stood up straight, moving my hand to Volcarona's head. He giggled a "volca" and closed his eyes.

"Yes, very odd, now can I ask who this is?" I asked. The girl next to him bowed, smiling and showing off her white teeth.

"Hi, my name is Irene, I'm your brother's girlfriend," Irene said. I blinked. Girlfriend? Wait, my brother has a girlfriend? What happened to my perverted brother? I shook her hand friendlily and gave a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, and of course you should know my name, Touko Gropius," I said. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. Touya blushed lightly and looked down at the ground. Odd, why is he blushing?

"Hey sis, I was wondering if you would like to go out with Irene, so you could get to know her?" he asked. I told Volcarona a command and he flew into the air, flying away. Slowly, I turned my attention back to them with a smile on my lips.

"Sounds fun," I said. Irene giggled and Touya just nodded his head. They walked away, hand in hand. Just then, I heard some yelling.

"One...two...and here he is..." I muttered, pointing at the ground. Cheren fell from the sky, landing right in front of me, his face in the ground. Volcarona returned to my side and I put a foot on Cheren's back.

"Curse you Touko, curse you," Cheren muttered. I went to my knees and pulled my hair behind my ear on the right side. He sat up, looking at me with crooked glasses on his face with dirt all over himself.

"You need to go to the bathroom and get clean, you look like a wreck," I teased. He growled before tackling me down. We rolled down the hill before taking a stop on the bottom, the tall grass surrounding us. He held me down on the ground with a grin on his face.

"Who's laughing now? Your shirt looks green, and your hair has leaves in it," he said, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and pushed him off. I squeaked when I realized where we were. We fell into a small lake? Where did the lake come from? I stood up, soaking wet. Cheren stood up.

"Now look what you did!" I yelled, kicking the water at him. He covered his face with his arms and laughed. I returned Volcarona back to his Poke ball and took out Reshiram, climbing on her back.

"See ya later!"

Reshiram took off into the sky. The wind blew through my soggy hair and my clothes felt a bit better. Reshiram kept looking back at me with a grin on her lips. I only giggled and looked up in the sky. The full moon was shining now and just a few clouds were in the sky. She landed on the ground and I got off. Zekrom walked over and greeted us, his red eyes glowing in the dark. I kept Reshiram out and walked in the castle.

"Touko, what have you been doing?"

I looked up to find N looking down at me. I sighed.

"Sorry, just playing around with Cheren, he started it," I said. My body felt cold and my nose was running. N picked me up and carried me into our room.

"Let's start a bath for you, my dear," N muttered. He put me down on the bed and walked in the bathroom. I heard the water start to pour and I sneezed. Stupid Cheren, now he gave me a cold. N came back out and kneeled in front of me, taking my boots and wet socks off. I stood up and pulled my shirt off when he was done. I froze. He grabbed my pants zipper and pulled them down, letting my soaking wet pants fall down to the ground. He backed away from me and looked away, blushing. I'm standing in my underwear and bra? What the heck is happening now? I quickly walked to the bathroom and took off the rest before going into the hot, steamy water.

"Thank you, N," I whispered, sinking deeper into the water. I stopped when the water barely touched my neck. He sat down and leaned his back against the wall of the tub.

"You're welcome, my dear. So, you ready for some candy after this?" N asked, looking back at me. I smiled.

"Is it white chocolate?" I asked. N laughed and moved his index finger in the water, moving it around in circular motions. I poured the hot water on my head, feeling it run down my body.

"Whatever you please, my dear Touko," he said, looking up at me. I poked his nose and giggled. It's been a while since we've had alone time without anyone disturbing us. N smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He turned around to look down at me.

"Getting the stuff, of course," N said. I blushed and looked at the water, nodding my head in agreement. He walked out of the bathroom, then out of the bedroom. When I finished cleaning up, I put on my long black nightgown and sat on the bed, waiting for N to return. He came back a few minutes later with some chocolate bars in his hands.

"Thank you N, I've been craving chocolate all day!" I cheered. He chuckled and sat next to me. He peeled the aluminum off and took a piece. I took the next one and ate it. It made my mouth water. So sweet and tasty! I looked up at N. His eyes were closed in pure bliss as he stuck another piece in his mouth, half of it sticking out. I moved closer to him, opening my mouth and biting the other end, letting my lips touch his. He opened his eyes wide to stare down at my crystal blue eyes. I blushed deeply. Wait, why did I do that? What am I doing? We didn't move, only stared. Slowly, he moved his right hand up to my cheek, and he pressed his lips against mine. I swallowed the piece and returned the kiss. He pushed me down on the bed, and what scared me was when I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He opened his eyes, confused, but soon closed his eyes again, doing the same with his tongue. N pulled away, both of us breathing hard.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just..."

"Shhh, it's alright Touko," N whispered, looking down at my body. My nightgown was at my knees, so he didn't see anything wonderful. I hope. Slowly, he moved his hand to my breast, blushing deeply. That tingly feeling came back again, but this time it was stronger than before.

"N-N, I-"

He pressed his lips against mine, his free hand trailing down my leg and going back up, pulling my gown up. I shuddered, feeling his gentle hand at my waist. I moved both my hands onto his chest, grabbing his shirt. Please, I want this night to be over, but at the same time I want it to last...


	9. Chapter 9

"Come, Touko, just one secret!" Irene cheered, picking up her Minccino. I looked up, seeing clouds around us. Irene and I started talking about how sometimes our men are rude, or what they do wrong time to time. Now we're into secrets. I know she's two years younger than me, but she kind of acts like Bianca. Well, maybe a bit more mature. I felt my face warm up. _Damn it, please don't notice, please don't notice. _It's been seven weeks since we've planned this thing, one week ago I was sick for some odd reason, and seven weeks ago N and I made love. I remember everything that night. Our bodies becoming one, his hot breath against my skin, our hands dancing on each other. His soft, sweet, gentle voice whispering things in my ear, his hands gently rubbing me. It was so wow, I can't really explain it. It was one of the most wonderful nights I've ever had. Quickly, I came back to reality when Irene snapped her fingers in my face.

"What?"

"Wait a minute, you're blushing? And you were daydreaming," Irene said before grinning. "Something must have happened between you and N, right?"

My face felt warmer and I looked at the ground. She squeaked in excitement and spun in a circle before laughing.

"Hahaha, I knew it! You had sex with him, didn't you?" Irene cheered. Thank the legends we were in the forest, walking under the shady trees. Some wild Pokémon looked down at her, confused. I waved at them and they smiled, running or flying away. I sighed and looked at her.

"Please keep this to yourself," I said, moving my left hand in the air. Victini grabbed it and I spun her around, making her giggle. Irene ran in front of me and looked up at me with her hazel eyes, showing excitement and curiosity.

"Tell me what happened that night, please!"

"N-no, it's only between N and me," I stuttered. Victini sat on my left shoulder and nuzzled her cheek on mine. I put my hand on her head and started petting her, trying to calm myself down. Damn, why did it have to lead here? The sun was slowly going up into the air to shine down on us, some clouds were in the sky, and thank the trees for giving us shade. We stayed quiet, staring at each other.

"Tsk, mean, I wanted to know how sex felt," Irene sighed, walking next to me once again. I lifted a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mom won't let me until I'm married, and your brother tries to but I usually smack him with a pan," Irene said. I giggled. She hits my brother with a pan? Wow, how come I never had an idea like that? We both stopped as a Liepard stood before us. It hissed and several more came out, surrounding us. I crossed my arms and Irene looked around, confused. The leader of the group, which had sharper claws and was bigger than the rest, walked a bit closer to us, glaring at me.

"Pard!"

"Now Liepard, you know better than to attack me without me knowing," I teased. He hissed and slashed his right paw in the air. This Liepard knew me and I knew him. He was only a Purrloin when I met him and he never liked me. I would always be nice to him, but he never showed love back to me. I was on my journey when we first met; he wanted to battle, so we did. I won with Snivy. Once he was fainted I cured him, but all I got in return was a swipe in the face and he left. I pulled a Poke Ball out.

"Um, Touko, what are we doing?" Irene asked, looking up at me. I stared at Liepard and he stared back, hissing and flicking his tail back and forth.

"We battle of course, but I get him," I said. He lifted his head and walked backwards until we were away from the others. He bared his teeth at me.

"Liepard!"

"Calm down boy, you'll get to battle her," I whispered. Victini went up into a tree and stayed there as I pulled Serperior out. She hissed once she saw him. His claws glowed and he quickly ran towards Serperior.

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade!" I commanded. She turned to the side, dodging his move. Leaves came together to form a glowing blade of leaves. She grabbed it with her tail and slashed it across his side. He growled and clawed her neck. She only flinched.

"Pard, Liepard!" he yowled, running towards her and biting her neck. Serperior hissed.

"Serperior, use Slam!" I yelled. She jumped into the air and slammed his body on the ground. He let go and cried in pain. I quickly looked back to find Irene battling with three of her Pokémon: Minccino, Scolipede, and Beartic. Liepard looked up at me, one paw in the air, but soon he ran towards her and it's foot glowed red. He punched her on the side.

"Ser!"

"Serperior, use Leaf Storm!" I commanded, pointing at Liepard. She spun leaves around her and soon they flew quickly towards Liepard. He growled once they hit his entire body. He fell to the ground, hissing in defeat. Irene finished her battle and the three Liepards left, leaving my enemy with us. I walked up to him and sat next to him. Serperior stayed by my side. Victini flew towards him, ready to touch him with her healing powers, but I stopped her.

"Tini?"

"I'll handle it girl," I whispered. I pulled some healing herbs out of my bag and started mixing them together in a small bowl. He looked up at me with his green eyes. I moved the bowl to his mouth.

"Please, eat this up, it'll help you," I whispered in a gentle voice. He nodded his head and licked it all up before laying his head back down sadly. Irene sat next to me and returned all her Pokémon except Minccino, who sat in her lap.

"Why would they do this?" Irene asked, watching the Liepard falling asleep. I picked his front leg up. He must have twisted it. I pulled out a bandage and laid it next to me while I rubbed some herbs on it. Once that was done I wrapped it with the blue bandage.

"We've known each other since I started my journey; he was only a Purloin when we met," I whispered, gently moving my hand down his soft purple fur. She nodded her head.

"Can you tell me why he hates you?" she asked. I told her the entire story of how we met, how our battle ended, and how I cured him. She listened carefully, nodding from time to time. I stood up and pulled out my phone.

"Cheren, can you please come near my gym in the forest? Thanks...yes, it's him...Cheren, get your ass over here, he's badly injured...I did go soft on him..." I closed my phone as he rambled on. I swear, when he comes I'm going to smack him. Maybe with a frying pan. Liepard picked his head up and looked up at me, anger and something else in his eyes. Something I can't explain. A few minutes went by and Cheren came with his Haxorus behind him. He adjusted his glasses.

"You called for help?"

"Liepard is gonna be fine," I said once we were at my gym and in my room. Cheren's Haxorus laid Liepard on my bed and both of them left. Irene stayed with me and sat on the couch across the room, watching a show.

"Hey, how come you're rarely here anymore?" Irene asked, stuffing her face with donuts. I sighed and nodded my head, slowly petting Liepard. He was still sleeping and he seemed gentle, kind, and sweet.

"Not that many Trainers come here, so I usually stay home or go around Unova to see what other people are doing or what they're doing to their Pokémon," I said. She nodded her head before grinning. Oh dear, now what?

"Are you pregnant? I mean, what I've figured out is that you guys had sex like seven or eight weeks ago, 'cause you were acting a bit light-headed when we met again," Irene said, looking back at me. I glared at her.

"What if I am, what are you gonna do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Pretty much nothing, it's not like I'm gonna run down the streets and sing out loud."

She laid on the couch and soon she was snoring. Tsk, just like Touya. I looked down at Liepard and he had a small smile. I moved my hand to his head, playing with his ear. How can we be so mean to each other? Well, more like him being mean to me. Just then, the door opened and N stood in the doorway with a worried face.

"N, what's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He went down on his knees and wrapped his arms around my mid-section, moving his head between my breasts. I felt my face heat up. _What in legends name is he doing?_

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place," N muttered, moving his forehead on them. I rolled my eyes but moved both my hands to his back, gently rubbing it.

"N, I told you I was going around Unova with Irene, did you forget?" I asked, almost humming those words. His hat fell off and I put it down on the bed before running my fingers in his long tea green hair. It's so soft, almost as soft as cotton. He mumbled something before looking up at me.

"You didn't tell me anything," he said. Slowly, he moved his head at Liepard, who was still sleeping.

"He's-"

"That's the Pokémon that hates you, yet looks up to you, correct? He was only a Purloin, and now look at him, a fully grown and strong Liepard," N whispered, laying his head on my stomach. I giggled softly and looked up at Irene. She was still snoring. N and I laid on my soft bed, enjoying each other's warmth. I hope Irene keeps her mouth shut, I'm not ready to tell people what surprise I have...

**AN: Ok guys here is another chapter done and fun! Please say thank you to Pepper1622 for typing the entire thing and correcting it for us. Now remember I ain't gonna do no lemons, this story is staying rated T.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Beartic, come on out!" Irene called, throwing her Poke Ball in the air. Instantly the ice-type Pokémon came out and stood on its hind paws. When N and I woke up, Irene was on the couch giggling her butt off until I told her to be quiet. I let Liepard go home, but what shocked me was that he didn't scratch my face, in fact he only put both paws on me and rubbed his head against my cheek before running into the forest. N told me that he was starting to like me, but he was still jealous. Now Irene and I are having a battle in my gym. I remember when I found N and Alder. The old Champion was defeated when I battled N and his father, then Alder went back in place. I trained before facing the Elite Four and Alder, and now look at me. The Hero of Reshiram who searched for truth is the Champion of Unova.

"Alright Irene, this is gonna be something," I said. N is sitting on a rock, in the middle so he could see me and Irene. His Zoroark is next to him, holding her baby Zorua.

"Beartic!"

"Alright Victini, come on out!" I called, throwing her Poke Ball in the air. She instantly came out and glared at Beartic, but at the same time there was amusement in her blue eyes.

"You may go first," I said, crossing my arms. Irene nodded her head and moved her arm in the air.

"Beartic, use Icicle Crash!"

He roared and stood on his back legs, his big paws above his head. A ball of wind started to form and soon it blew towards Victini, icicles in it. They hit her body and she cried in pain, but stayed where she was. I pointed at Beartic.

"Victini, use Searing Shot!" I commanded. She crouched her body together and soon her body glowed red before fire surrounded her in a teardrop shape. She threw it at Beartic and it quickly flew towards him, hitting his stomach.

"Beartic, use Slash!" Irene yelled. He bore his razor sharp teeth at us and soon his claws glowed white. The Pokémon ran towards Victini, his claws going high in the air.

"Victini, dodge it and use Zen Head Butt!"

She flew over Beartic and went down his back, her small hand gliding against his fur. Once she flew back in the air she quickly flew towards Beartic. He turned around and before he could try hitting Victini, she hit his face. He growled in pain and frustration. He hit his paw on the ground, roaring.

"Beartic, calm down and use Blizzard!"

A cold, icy, and wild wind quickly flew towards Victini. Ice surrounded her and she fell to the ground, frozen. N stared at me, waiting to see what my next move was. I crossed my arms, smirking. Beartic was about to faint, and I was going to use a good and powerful move. I closed my eyes and put my head down a bit.

"Victini, Flare Blitz!"

Soon the ice started to glow red inside and it melted, Victini flying high in the air, fire surrounding her. She flew down towards Beartic and hit him. She flew back towards me, watching Beartic sway on his back legs. He fell face forward, fainted. Irene stared at her Beartic, shocked, but soon returned him back to his Poke Ball.

"Shall we go for another round?" I asked, watching Victini fly on my left shoulder. She sat on it and looked at me with a happy smile, giggling on what she did. I patted her head and pulled another Poke Ball out. She grabbed her second Pokémon and threw it's ball in the air.

"DRUUddigon!"

"Serperior, come on out!" I called, throwing her Poke Ball in the air. She instantly came out, her tail tip under her chin.

"Ser!"

"Druddigon, use Earthquake!"

He jumped into the air and slammed his hard arms on the ground. Violently, the ground shook where Serperior was standing, and rocks jumped up into the air, hitting my Pokémon. She cried in pain but still had a lot of energy left. I put my right arm in the air.

"Serperior, use Leaf Blade!"

She spun around several times before glowing leaves came towards her, forming a blade. She grabbed it with her tail and slithered towards Druddigon, jumping in the air, turning her body, and slashing it across his face. He stumbled back. Once he was stabbed on his feet he roared angrily.

"Druddigon, Flamethrower!"

He nodded his head and opened his mouth, a long streak of hot, flaming fire coming out. It hit Serperior and she cried in pain, curling her body close. Once he stopped, Serperior had burn marks all over her body, her left eye half closed.

"Serperior...use Slam!"

She hissed and quickly slithered towards him, jumping in the air and slamming her body against him. He growled and went to bite her, but she wrapped her body around his arms and mouth, making him fall to the ground. She jumped into the air and spun her body around, big leaves surrounding her body. It turned into a tornado and quickly they flew downwards towards him. His eyes widened and soon all you could see were leaves hitting the Pokémon. Serperior went back to the ground and grinned at the Pokémon. Once the dust was gone Druddigon was laying on the ground, fainted.

"Touko, I'm hungry, can we go home now?" N questioned. I sweat dropped.

"N, please wait!"

He huffed and looked at Irene, who was staring at her Druddigon. Slowly her gaze went up to me.

"I enjoyed this battle very much, but I need to go home, Touya will be wondering where I am," she said, returning Druddigon. "Hope I see you guys later!"

Before any of us could move, a bush moved and my brother popped out, cheering. Irene and I sweat dropped. Serperior went back to my side and Victini flew down to her side, gently moving her hands on my grass-type Pokémon. She glowed and Serperior's health was good to go. Irene winked at me and ran towards my brother, pulling a pan out of her bag. He yelped and both were running away from us. I felt N's arm snake around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Can we eat now?"

I giggled lightly and moved my hand back to feel his soft tea-green hair. He grinned and moved his hand to my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you pregnant?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"Well, Anthea told me that after six weeks the female is sick, so she has to take this test thingy to see if she is positive or negative. It's been seven weeks since we made love and one week ago you were sick, so are we gonna have a child?" N asked, excited and amused to see my shocked face.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see then, won't we?" I asked. He tilted his head to the side.

"Can we eat now?"

**AN: Yep another chapter is done and no I am not doing a lemon, sorry this story is going to stay rated T, plus I suck at lemon stories and if I do a sex story I'll lose my account. Please review if you want!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Toukie, wake up!"

I muttered under my breath and turned to my side, pulling the warm, red blanket over my shoulders. N has been acting more cheerful ever since I took the test. It turned out positive and everyone in Unova was very excited and happy, especially my mom and N's sisters. Now N has been happy and nonstop he'll talk about what we're going to do. Tsk, I know he acts like a child, but seriously, not this much! I felt his hot breath against my ear and his arm wrapped around me, bringing my body closer to his.

"N, do not yell again, I'm tired...don't you have work to do?" I asked. He sighed and nuzzled his nose on my cheek, making me giggle. N smirked and slowly moved his hand to my stomach, gently moving his fingers around.

"Gee, you're rude, I took the day off so we can go on a date to the beach, just for you and me," N whispered in my ear. I turned my head to look in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Wow...you really meant it," I whispered, seeing the blue ocean in front of us. The white, clean, soft, and warm sand under our feet felt wonderful. N smiled and grabbed my hand. We sat down near water so it only touched our feet from time to time. N was wearing plain black swimming trunks and I was wearing a blue swimming outfit, but the bottom had a small skirt with blue flowers all around it.

"Touko, what Pokémon do you have?" N asked, looking at me. I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, just tell me."

" I have: Serperior, Victini, Volcarona, Reshiram, Braviary, and Samurott," I said, pulling a Poke Ball out. I looked at the red and white color shining from the sun's light, it grew in my hand and I called out the Pokémon. The Pokémon looked down at me with his red eyes, a smile on his lips. N couldn't help but laugh at my Pokémon's face. He tilted his head.

"Sam?"

"Yes Samurott, you can go in the water," I said. He nuzzled his wet nose on my cheek before running into the water, splashing around, laughing, and jumping over the waves. Samurott has been with me since I had Serperior, both were in their first stage, and are very good friends. Samurott was only an Oshawott when I found him, he was swimming around in my mom's bathtub, singing. Don't ask me why he was in it or how he got into our house, but I took care of him after that day. Cheren, Touya, and Bianca were very jealous 'cause I had a Pokémon before all of them, so we took turns taking care of him. When it was the day to start our journeys, we let him decide to stay with one of us, and he picked me.

"Hey, I brought some fruit, want some?" N asked, breaking my thoughts. I blinked before blushing.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something, and yes, I would love some!" I cheered. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, placing me on his lap.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to you, here's some Coca Cola," N said, seeing me glare at him. Samurott ran up to me and ducked under my legs, picking me up. I squeaked as he started running towards the ocean, the water splashing from his big claws. I held on to his head, feeling his long white fur on my fingers. His mouth was open slightly and his tongue was hanging out a bit on the left, his eyes happy as a Stoutland's would be when they found a ball to play with.

"You crazy Pokémon, stop!" I yelled. He stopped when the water barely touched his stomach, and flew off his head, splashing into the cold water. I stood up, my hair plastered against my back, my bangs in my face. Samurott nuzzled his nose on my shoulder and wrapped his one arm around me, the horn on his head touching my head.

"Sam," he muttered. I couldn't help but giggle at his childish ways and hugged him back. Just then, I felt something rub my leg and I looked down to see blue eyes staring back at me. A Basculin? Wait, why is a Basculin bothering me?

"Bascu?"

I moved my hand down and moved it slowly on his wet back. He smiled, showing his sharp white teeth. N was watching the entire time with a gentle smile on his lips. Soon, he stood up and started walking towards us.

"Samurott, go get him," I whispered. He nodded his head and started running towards N, making him yelp and start running away.

"Touko, stop him!" N yelled. Samurott ducked his head down and threw N onto his back, running back towards me. He stopped a little bit back away from me and N flew into the water, face first. Basculin chuckled and swam away, going back to his own things. When N came back up, his face was a bit red, and he glared at Samurott. The water-type Pokémon laughed and licked his face, making N sigh. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, poking his cheek.

"Come on N, let's go home before you catch a cold," I teased. He smirked and turned around. Slowly, he moved his hands to my face and pressed his lips against mine, slowly moving his left hand down to my waist. Samurott grinned as we hugged each other close. He looked over to where the ocean met with the warm sand to see someone standing on the water's edge, watching. He bore his teeth but soon made a "sam" sound and started running again towards the person. I pulled away from N, some spit going down my chin. I blushed deeply and brushed it off before going to the shore to find Samurott pinning the person down on the ground, licking his face like crazy.

"Come on Samurott, calm down, it's me! Touko, get him off me!"

I tilted my head the side, amused but at the same time confused.

"Cheren, what are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing Samurott by the snout. He snorted and shook his head, getting off of my nerdy friend and standing next to me. Cheren stood up and cleaned his wet face off with his blue shirt-like jacket.

"I need your help, some Pokémon are trapped in a cave on Twist Mountain," Cheren said, looking at me up and down slowly. N and I stared at him.

"They're trapped? How did they do that?" N asked.

"Big boulders fell, come on, let's go! And Touko, please don't make out on the beach, that's just kinda gross," Cheren teased. I smacked him before we left. Gee, I hope we can help them...


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The meat in this chapter is not from Pokémon or anything else. Thank you and enjoy this one.**

"N, you crazy fool," I giggled, lying next to him. It's evening now, earlier today we helped Cheren rescue those Pokémon that were trapped. After all that the three of us decided to go to Castelia City to eat lunch there. The boys sat on either side of me and Cheren surprised me by whispering something in my ear. N didn't like it at all until he heard what Cheren whispered. Irene has told Bianca and Cheren that I'm pregnant but not my brother or mom yet, she told me that I should give them the news. Now N and I are lying on a grassy hill, watching the wind blow against the grass, making it look like the ocean waves. Some clouds were high in the sky, slowly floating across it.

"Hey, you think we should have a BBQ?" N asked, looking over at me. I blinked.

"BBQ?"

"A-"

"N, I know what it is, but why?" I asked, cutting him off. Slowly, he moved his hand on mine, rubbing it gently with his thumb. His grayish-blue eyes made me stare back at him.

"Well, it's been a while since you've been pregnant, I think we need to tell your mother now. Besides, your stomach does look a bit big," N mused, chuckling on the end. I grabbed his hat and smacked his arm with it before throwing it across the field. He frowned and watched as it hit a tree, a Patrat sniffing at it.

"Shut up!"

I turned to my side so my back was to him. Slowly, I moved my hand to my stomach, feeling it a bit extended. N is right, it's going to be noticeable soon. Just then, I felt him snake his arm around me, his hand resting on mine, his breath tickling my neck.

"Now don't be mad," he whispered. I felt my face warm up in embarrassment and I sat up, N letting go of me.

"I'm not mad, just ticked off that you said that to your wife," I muttered. He tilted his head to the side with that childish smile on his lips. Slowly my frown turned into a smile, me wrapping my arms around his midsection. How could I ever be mad at him? His cute smile is so hard not to look away or giggle at. He may be dumb at times but a real good husband too. N stood up and walked towards his hat while I took out my phone.

"Wow, this is the best!" Skyla cheered. We're near the private beach N and I usually go to. Skyla, Elesa, Bianca, Cheren, Anthea, Concordia, my mom, Touya, Irene, N, and I are all at the BBQ. It's much easier saying that instead of the long version. Skyla is in her blue swimsuit with a white flower on the left side of her waist, her hair is still in her usual style. Elesa is in an orange swimsuit with a small skirt. Bianca is in a green and orange checkered suit. Anthea is wearing a pink skirt that goes to her knees, her bikini top has a small rose on the right strap. Concordia is wearing a light gold bikini, a pearl necklace around her neck. Irene is wearing a pink swimsuit, her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"The boys are cute without shirts on," Anthea giggled, swimming next to me. Cheren is wearing dark blue swimming trunks, N black, Touya red. My mom is in a white bikini, a cute little Oshawott charm on the right side of her waist. All of us are in the water except Touya, Concordia, and my mom, they're starting dinner. Elesa splashed water on Cheren and soon he splashed water on her.

"Tsk, you know what would be funny?" I asked, smirking. Anthea and Skyla looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"Seeing those two dating!" I busted out laughing. They too started laughing and we swam towards the two, splashing them. N grabbed me from behind and threw me up in the air, my body hitting the water again. I quickly jumped on his back, holding him in a headlock.

"Cheren, come on and help me!"

He nodded his head and tackled N down, all three of us laughing. Gee, we're adults but acting like a bunch of kids. I felt water splash my back and I turned to see my mom and Touya behind me, swimming towards us. I looked on the shore to find my bag glowing. Crap. Samurott soon came out of his Poke Ball and ran towards me.

"Samurott!"

I got on his back and he jumped into the air.

"Samurott, use Waterfall!"

He moved his paws together and water formed before coming into a huge bubble of water. Once he let go it looked like a waterfall, splashing on everyone. He fell back down and everyone was soaking wet, laughing. Concordia laughing? Soon she noticed what she was doing and covered her mouth, but she was giggling. Anthea and N were surprised by their older sister, but were smiling. Once everyone had their fun and wrapped themselves in towels, we sat down on the ground with steak, potatoes, chips, drinks, and a fire in front of us. The girls and I sat close together while the boys sat on the other side, talking.

"Touko, when are you gonna tell everyone?" Bianca whispered before biting her salty and buttery potato. I swallowed my piece of meat.

"When we all are finished eating," I whispered back. She giggled and looked at N. He was next to Cheren, talking about Pokémon moves and where each one lives. I sweat dropped. N being science-y is kind of funny to see, definitely when he's with Cheren. Soon Touya came into the conversation and Cheren blushed, looking at us girls. N only frowned, confused, but Touya talked about something else, a grin on his face and Cheren chuckled. I frowned.

"Do we have a clean frying pan?" I asked. Bianca shook her head "no" and I sighed.

"Why?"

"I have a bad idea that my brother is talking about something that isn't good," I hissed. Bianca giggled and looked behind me. Samurott was lying on his back, snoring quietly with some drool on his cheek. I looked around. Everyone was done eating, I sighed. It's time I have to tell them. I turned my head and gasped. Cheren was holding his nose, blushing deeply with Touya holding his but laughing. N was sitting there, looking at the two. Cheren stood up and walked towards me, kneeling on both knees.

"Please get this damn party over," he muttered. Bianca and I saw a small amount of blood trickle down his one finger. I frowned.

"He better not be…"

He nodded his head. I leaned over towards Irene and she frowned. Slowly, she stood up, walking towards her boyfriend. Once Touya saw her he sweat dropped, almost shrinking in front of her as she seemed to grow bigger.

"What are you talking about?" Irene growled, grabbing a frying pan. He chuckled nervously, backing away on his hands and knees. Soon everyone was watching. N sat down next to me, holding my hand. He turned his head to look at Cheren, who was splashing water on his face.

"Guys, please don't fight, I have something to say," I said, watching Irene stop in midair with the pan. Touya sighed in relief and fell on the ground, whispering something. Once everyone was all huddled in a circle watching me, I felt nervous. Cheren crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"I'm pregnant…"

Everyone only stared at me except Cheren, Bianca, and Irene.

"WHAT? I'm gonna be an uncle? When did you plan this? Wait a minute, you already had se-"

Irene wacked Touya with the frying pan, making him fall to the ground. My mom stood up with tears in her eyes and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, sweetheart!"

Soon everyone was cheering and hugging me, a big circle. N and Concordia were out of the circle, laughing quietly to each other. His sister turned to look up at him before hugging him. N was taken aback, but wrapped his arms around her, his nose in her wet hair, smiling. Well, now that all my closest friends and family know, now we need Unova to know…


	13. Chapter 13

"That was a good movie!" Irene cheered. I shuddered, pretty much shocked. Irene, Touya, and N wanted to watch a horror movie, and well, it was! Now I feel like I just fell over a thousand feet from the sky. Slowly, N moved his hand to mine, squeezing it gently to make me look up at him. His grayish-blue eyes made me stare at him, throwing that stupid fear away and love coming back. He had an amused face, making me frown. Okay, maybe that fear went away and anger came.

"Come on Touko, it wasn't that scary," N whispered. I pulled away from him and crossed my arms, sighing. I know his sister Concordia used to read scary stories to him when he was a child, so no wonder he isn't scared. But me, I am scared to death!

"Yes it was, gee, I hope our kid isn't as scared as me," I muttered. N tilted his head to the side, confused. Irene and Touya were in front of us, holding hands and whispering to each other.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Never mind, let's go get some cotton candy!" I cheered, pointing at the small stand with the pink, blue, and purple candy. The boys nodded their heads before walking over to buy it for us. Irene and I sat down on a nearby bench with a small pond in front of it, some Ducklett and Swanna swimming around. Irene's Minccino came out of her Poke Ball and sat on her trainer's lap, giggling. I pulled Victini out and she sat on my lap, playing around with a small red flower. N brought back a pink and blue.

"Which one?"

"Pink!" I giggled, grabbing it from his hand. He chuckled lightly and sat next to me. Touya brought a purple and blue. Irene picked the purple and we all started eating. Victini pulled pieces off of mine and chewed them, giggling as it dissolved in her mouth. I watched from the corner of my eye as Touya moved his hand slowly to his girlfriend's leg. She frowned but kept eating. As he noticed there was nothing from her, he slowly rubbed her leg, eating his candy with a smirk. It slowly went up to her waist before going down to the other side, grabbing gently. Quickly, Irene dug in her bag and pulled out a whip, smacking him on the hand and pushing him in the pond.

"Don't touch me like that!" Irene yelled. Some people passing by looked at her confused, but yet amused on her quick skills. N and I just stared, eating our candy in silence. He stood up before sitting back down, his arms crossed in anger.

"Nice," I whispered. She shrugged.

"Works every time."

"Touko, you do remember that we have that date, right?" N asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him.

"Uh-huh, I remember. We need to leave in about five minutes, so we might as well go," I said, standing up. Minccino jumped off her lap as they too stood up. Victini sat on my left shoulder, holding onto my shirt.

"I do hope we get to do this more often," Irene giggled, grabbing my brother's wet hand.

"Yeah, and next time let's not go near water," he muttered. Irene glared at him before walking off with him, the two talking again. N and I went to the forest to find Zekrom looking at the Ferris Wheel from afar, watching it as it spun slowly in a circle. Once he heard his hero's voice he looked down at us.

_"Touko, N, are you ready?"_

Slowly Zekrom bent down to let us on his back before he started flying a bit in the air. N pat his neck and he took off into the air. I held onto N's mid-section tightly. I'm used to Reshiram, not really Zekrom, so no wonder it feels weird. His fur was shorter than hers, his flying seemed a bit faster than her, and you couldn't hear the wings flap.

"Touko, when we go home I have a dress for you," N whispered, turning his head to the side. I blinked before smiling lightly. I plucked a light kiss on his cheek, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You're too kind…" I whispered, closing my eyes. Soon everything seemed quiet, darkness came and I quickly knew I fell asleep. N chuckled lightly, moving me onto his lap. His hands trailed through my long brown hair, his nose on the top of my head. Zekrom roared, letting other people know he was out and flying.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find I was in our room. It was night, the moon shining through the window on the other side. N was muttering, shifting around unhappily. I sat up, watching as he curled himself in a ball, whimpering now.

"D-daddy…I'm sorry…don't…"

I frowned. This isn't right. N seemed scared now. I moved my hand to his shoulder, shaking him awake. His eyes showed fear and he sat up quickly, looking around. Once he saw me, N wrapped his arms around me, sighing happily.

"N, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing for you to know, I'm happy that you're here now," he whispered, closing his eyes. I ran my fingers through his tea-green hair.

"N, please tell-"

"Touko, you don't need to know!" N hissed, hugging me closer. I felt his head between my breasts as he muttered under his breath. I was shocked by his sudden outburst but I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, humming. Whatever happened to him as a kid, I hope he tells me…

**AN: OK folks you'll know soon why N seemed scared in his dream! Say thanks to Pepper for fixing the grammar and misspelling! Review if you want to! ;D **


	14. Chapter 14

"Cheren, people are gonna think I'm cheating on N," I muttered. He shrugged.

"People should know that we're friends," Cheren said. Cheren decided that him and I should go out and have fun like we used to when we were on our journey. I'm wearing a nice light purple dress and Cheren is wearing a black tux. We're walking the streets of Castelia City, walking towards a small café. He opened the door to find that there was a hallway with doors on each side. A waiter came towards us and quickly his eyes grew wide.

"T-Touko, welcome, d-do you want a nice private room?" he stuttered. I smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

He walked us in the back of the place and opened a sliding door to find a table with a candle in the middle, a rose lying next to it. The waiter bowed before walking out and closing the door. Cheren pulled out a chair, looking at me.

"Come on now, I'm trying to be nice today," he teased. I giggled lightly and walked over, sitting down before he pushed me in. He sat down and picked up the menu. Once we ordered our food Cheren started talking about how our journey was, what stupid things we did, and what we tried. He seemed to be happy, excited that I came. The waiter came and gave us a bottle of wine. Cheren gave him a tip and paid for our dinner.

"Cheren, why are you nice at times, but then you're so mean?" I asked. He grinned before moving his hand on his stomach, rubbing it.

"Hey, maybe I'm having mood swings like a pregnant woman!" he sang. I started bursting out laughing, covering my face with my napkin.

"You crazy fool!"

"Oh come on, like you don't!"

I glared at him with an amused expression.

"Not yet, but if I'm in a bad mood I might hang around you, so you can see how we pregnant women are."

"See, if I'm pregnant and you're pregnant we both can party at the same time!" Cheren said. Soon both of us were laughing again.

"You must be drunk!"

"No, I only had three cups of wine!"

"That _is _drunk, you dumbass!"

"Hey, no cussing Touko!"

"Cheren, I can cuss all I want!"

Both of us soon quiet down, staring at each other. He had a rare smile on his lips, a light blush on his cheeks. I sighed happily, grabbing my glass of water. He was right about us pregnant women having mood swings, but I'm not that far along. My stomach is a bit extended, kind of noticeable. When the waiter stopped coming in, Cheren moved his chair next to mine, grabbing my hand.

"Hey, you're having fun, right?" Cheren whispered, rubbing his thumb on mine. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I am, Cheren. It's nice to go out with you," I whispered. He laid his head on mine, both of us hearing our breathing. For some reason if felt so good to hang out with him. Yeah, Cheren may be a smart idiot at times and doesn't have a sense of humor, but he's a great friend. Slowly he moved his head, his nose touching my long brown hair that is out of a ponytail and down my back. I lifted my head up to look at him before gasping. He pressed his lips against mine, his hand moving up to my face. For some reason it sounded like he was sorry for kissing me, sorry for touching my lips, sorry for touching me without permission. Slowly he moved back, his eyelids half closed as he stared down at me.

"I'm sorry," Cheren whispered. I nodded my head before kissing his cheek, smiling a small smile.

"Cheren, it's alright, I understand. It's a friendly kiss," I said. He smiled before laying his forehead against mine.

"Hey, can you promise me something?" he asked.

"And that is?" I asked. I smiled.

"If I don't tell you, won't you tie me up against something, right?"

I giggled, kissing his nose lightly.

"Alright, that's a promise," I whispered. We left before crashing at his home. I put on one of his white buttoned shirts, while wearing an extra pair of pants I brought. He grabbed two cans of Coca Cola and we both sat on his couch. He put back on his old clothes, his white shirt with the orange stripe, those black tight pants but he didn't have socks or shoes on.

"Touko, remember when we had to share that room? You were so-"

"Cheren, don't talk about that! And I finished a book for legends sake!" I squeaked.

"Yeah, a porn book," he muttered. I went to my knees on the couch and wacked him with a pillow.

"Shut up about that, you stupid pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Cheren growled, pushing me on the couch. I sat back up, punching his shoulder.

"Yes you are! You like to look up those magazines that have naked women at night!" I yelled. I saw his face turn red in embarrassment and he quickly turned his head.

"Touko, I think you're going too far," he whispered. I frowned before leaning over to him, my hands on his knees. Just then he hissed and pushed me down on the couch, holding my shoulders down.

"Ha, got you!"

"You stupid perverted damn fool!"

**AN: Ok yeah if you guys didn't like it when he kissed her I'm sorry but it was actually a friend kiss. Come on you knew it would happen! Please enjoy the next chapter it will be N and Touko only sharing cute moments and maybe someone else...**


	15. Chapter 15

A few years passed and the three of us are very happy. My son is named Joshua, Joshua Paul Gropius. Ghetsis hasn't come after us, but we're still on guard and are still training our Pokémon. Now Joshua is in the playroom that used to be N's when he was younger, even N is playing with him now-a-days. The two are playing blocks. Josh looks just like his father, the long tea-green hair, that childish smile; the only thing he has from me is the crystal-blue eyes.

"Mommy look, Daddy and I made a castle!" Josh cheered. I smiled before sitting next to him, hugging his little body close to mine.

"I see, and it's beautiful," I said. He giggled lightly before pulling away from me, grabbing some more blocks. N moved behind me before pulling my body onto his lap, his arms wrapping around my mid-section, his chin resting on my shoulder. N never told me why he was so scared of his father, but maybe tonight I can ask him; tonight I may get an answer. N slowly ran his fingers through my long brown hair, his lips against my skin.

"I love you, Touko," he whispered. I felt my face warm up but I smiled, giggling.

"I love you too," I said. Joshua looked at us before standing up, running. He jumped onto my lap, making both N and I laugh. I hugged him closely, feeling him hug me back. N smiled before hugging the two of us.

"Joshua, we have a surprise for you," N whispered. Josh turned his body so he could look at his dad and I.

"What is it, Daddy?" he asked, jumping on my lap. I moved my finger to my mouth.

"You gotta wait till you can catch your father," I whispered. N chuckled lightly before moving me off his lap, now slowly speed-walking out of the room. Joshua laughed before running after his father, Victini following him. Ever since my Pokémon and N's Pokémon first saw Joshua they protected him, watched him, and even played with him every single day. I stood up and walked to the closet, taking out a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper, a small bow on the side. I gently sat it down on the ground before looking out the door to find N running back in, panting.

"He's fast…Joshua should be here in a few," N muttered, sitting next to me. I giggled lightly before giving him a kiss. N returned it before looking at the door, seeing Joshua running in and jumping on him.

"Got you, Daddy!"

I quickly grabbed Josh and tackled him gently to the ground.

"No, I got you now!" I growled playfully. He was laughing up a storm as I tickled him all over the place. N chuckled lightly before grabbing me and pulling me away from Josh.

"There's your gift," N whispered. Joshua giggled lightly, pulling off the wrapping.

"A Zorua teddy!"

"See, now you'll have a Zorua to cuddle with," I said. He looked up at us before throwing his arms around me.

"Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!" Joshua cheered. He grabbed the plushy before running out of the room with Victini behind him.

"We spoil him too much," I sighed, laying my back against N's chest.

"We don't spoil him that much," N whispered. I stood up before walking out of the room with N following right behind me. We walked to our room to find Joshua laying on the bed with his teddy hugged close to his body. He was sleeping already? Maybe I can finally ask N why he's so scared of his father. I'm scared of his father, but something happened to him when he was growing up. I slowly moved the blanket over Josh's body before sitting on the edge, running my hand through his soft hair. Maybe I can ask him just one more time, maybe I'll get an answer. N sat on his piano's stool before playing a quiet and gentle song. I stood up before sitting next to him, touching a key from time-to-time when needed.

"N, can you please tell me now?"

"No Touko, it's none of your concern," N whispered. I quickly looked up at him.

"N, you know almost every single thing about me, I need to know more about you, things that hurt you in the past! I need to know this one," I snapped. He quickly stopped playing before looking down at me, hurt and something else in his eyes. Something that made me stop and stare back. Slowly, his hand moved up to my cheek as he moved closer to my face.

"Touko dear, do you really want to know?" N whispered.

"Yes," I said. He sighed before standing up, holding out his hand. I grabbed it before walking out with him. We walked outside of the castle, where Reshiram and Zekrom were flying above. Both of us walked deeper into the forest until a lake came into view. It shined under the full moon's light, making it seem to glow. N turned to face me as his hands moved up to my face. Tears soon swelled up in his eyes.

"Touko, father-or should I really say Ghetsis, did cruel things to me as I grew up. He smacked me for no reason, yelled, threw me into a room before locking it, and the number one thing I hated and cried of fear for was when he…he raped me. When he was in a bad mood he would throw me into his room before tearing my clothes off and…and push his member into me. I would cry, scream, and try to kick away but he would only hurt me more, hurting me so much that I felt pain and very little pleasure. I could feel the blood as it ran down my legs and onto the floor. Once he was finished with me I would curl up in a ball, cold, scared, and pained, before Anthea and Concordia came into the room to clean me up and calm me down. Touko, if he ever comes near you or Joshua I'll kill him! I will never let him hurt you or our son!"

N was soon crying as he hugged me closely, his tears rolling off my shoulder. I hugged him close, whispering and humming before sitting on the ground with him. A tear ran down my cheek, but I kept quiet. N should have never been with that damn fool, never! If he ever comes near N or Joshua he is a dead bastard!

**AN: Aww Joshua is so cute! And yes I'm very sorry about Ghetsis raping N when he was a child but that is how much I freakin hate him! He will die in BW2! Hm sorry got carried away but please just enjoy the beginning not the ending. Stay around for chapter 16 when it comes out but for Pepper1622 she has a few questions to answer!**

**HeroOfReshiram: Pepper, how are you enjoying this story so far?**

**Pepper1622: I love it, it's great!**

**HeroOfReshiram: Is Joshua the cutest or what?**

**Pepper1622: Adorable!**

**HeroOfReshiram: And can you answer this final question?**

**Pepper1622: Sure!**

**HeroOfReshiram: What would you do to Ghetsis? You can say bad words if you please.**

**Pepper1622: I would send that fucking bastard to hell! XD**

**HeroOfReshiram: (sweat drop) Um thank you Pepper for saying such…wonderful things.**

**Pepper1622: Thank you, thank you! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: OK here is chapter 16 just like we promised! Enjoy and review if you want!**

Just a week passed by and now the three of us are walking under some lovely cherry blossom trees that are finally blooming small light pink flowers. Joshua is holding my hand and N's hand. Several days ago N and I saw Ghetsis riding Kyurem past the castle. I was scared to death, afraid he was going to hurt someone, but all he did was land on the ground, glaring at us before taking off into the mist. Kyurem only roared and slashed his cold icy claws. Ghetsis was wearing something different: a black and grey outfit with a cane in the one hand. Something was on the top, a round glowing blue orb.

"Mommy, are we there yet, my feet are hurting me," Joshua whined. N chuckled lightly, bending down so his knees were touching the ground.

"Come on, get on," N said. Joshua nodded his head, jumping on his father's back. When N stood back up I couldn't help but laugh quietly, making him look down at me. I waved my hand.

"Sorry, I thought of something funny," I lied. N only stared at me for a bit before looking forward to see Nimbasa city coming into view, the Ferris Wheel slowly spinning, lights flashing, and people chattering amongst themselves.

"Mom, can we go see Pokémon dance?" Joshua asked. I blinked. He called me mom for the first time? Wow, children do grow fast! N pushed his shoulder against mine.

"Uh? Oh, yes dear, let's go see," I said. Joshua cheered before walking in front of us with his Zorua plushy. Some people bowed, smiled, or just said a friendly hello as they walked by. Joshua was used to people giving us attention more than anyone else, he thought it was a normal thing for life. Once we got our tickets we went into the Pokémon Musical to watch a Grovyle which had to be a special treat for Unova. Dewott, Simisage, and a Leavanny dance gracefully around the floor. Josh giggled when the Dewott threw a red rose to him, winking as it spun in front of him. N and I only watched quietly, holding hands, and not talking until the end of the show.

"Joshua, let's go home and take a nap for a bit," I yawned. We went around Nimbasa City all day until the sun was slowly setting to the other side of the earth, the full moon taking its place in the sky. Josh rubbed is eyes.

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Joshua, come on, let's go home, looks like a storm is coming," N murmured as he picked up our son. Josh moved his arms around N's neck before finally resting in his father's arms. We rode on Reshiram back home, beating the storm before it hit. I laid Joshua in his room before walking back into my room, seeing N putting on his night pants. I let my nightgown fall on me before it stopped just below my knees. I got into bed, laying on my side. N's gentle hand moved to my shoulder as he turned my body to look at him.

"Touko, something is bothering you," he whispered. I closed my eyelids half way before sighing.

"It's nothing wonderful I'm fine," I whispered back. The lights went out as a big thunder roared across the sky. Thank the legends Joshua is a very heavy sleeper or he would be crying and running into our room by now. N smiled lightly before quickly kissing my lips, his chest against mine as he moved his arm on the other side of me.

"You're scared, aren't you?" N asked. I felt his soft lips against my neck as he sent butterfly kisses along it, sending a shiver up my spine.

"Scared of what?"

"Of seeing Ghetsis, coming once again," N whispered. I felt my heart race and my blood run cold at that name. N nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Yes, I'm very scared of him stealing our son away," I murmured. N stiffened above me before hugging me close to his body.

"Touko, please just stay calm and enjoy the pleasure I'm giving you. Don't think like that..."

Slowly I felt his hand move my night gown up until it rested on my stomach. His lips trailed from mine all the way to my chest, skipping my breast and onto my stomach. N's hand moved under my gown before finally grabbing what I wanted him to grab since he started, me whispering his name quietly. N captured my lips once more, his tongue entering into my mouth, his free hand slowly pulling off my underwear.

"N, we can't, Joshua-"

"Shhh, Touko," N whispered, moving his finger on my lips, "it will be okay, I'm not going that far tonight. Only you will have pleasure. It's all about you and only you for this night..."

I felt my face warm up as he hugged my body close to his for the last time that night, me shuddering under him as his hand slowly moved down my slender body. Thunder roared across the sky and lighting flashed brightly, but having N near me made everything quiet, even the faintest sound of roaring from afar...


	17. Chapter 17

"Daddy, come on and play with me, please!"

The bed moved as N lifted the blanket up just a bit before it landed on my shoulders. Joshua jumped on the bed and onto his father's lap, looking down at me.

"Daddy, why is Mommy still sleeping? She's always awake before us," Joshua complained. I turned my head to the other side, my eyes still closed as I sighed quietly. N only smirked before standing up with our son in his hands. He walked to the door, opening it.

"Mom is just tired after such a _long_ night. She'll be awake in a bit, for now play with Zoroark or my sisters, we'll be there in a bit," N said. Joshua nodded his head before running down the hall with N's Zoroark running after him playfully. The door closed and soon the bed moved when N crawled back on it, his arm hugging me close. He moved his nose to my neck before kissing it. I opened my eyes to turn my head, seeing his grayish-blue eyes staring down at me.

"Morning sleepy, did you enjoy last night?" N whispered with a smirk on his lips. I blushed deeply before moving my hand to his bare chest.

"Yes, I loved last night, thank you. But N, why didn't we go_that_ far?" I asked. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips making that small "chu" sound.

"Because if we went too far, what are you gonna do when we figure out you're pregnant again? For sure you'll kick my butt and start crying. Touko, come on, little Josh is worried about you," N yawned. I looked down before squeaking, pulling the blanket up to my chest, covering my breast. My face warmed up much more before I looked up at N who had a perverted smirk. I frowned and my face turned into one of very little amusement.

"Just shut up and go so I can take a bath," I hissed. He put his hands in the air making me laugh. N smiled and leaned close to me, his soft lips touching mine once more. Once he left I quickly fell back on the bed, yawning. N seemed just too nice last night. The only thing that came off of him was his shirt. Nothing else. Everything came off of me as the night went on, his hands dancing along my bare skin, those lips touching places that made me shiver and moan. When his arms just wrapped around me for a few minutes I felt like I was in heaven, his wonderful voice whispering things in my ear, his tongue touching places that made me gasp sharply.

"I'd better get up or I'm gonna end up calling him back in here," I muttered, getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Once I washed off I put on a white dress. The door opened and I quickly turned out to find Anthea with a folder in hand, a small smile on her lips.

"Touko, do you have a moment?" she asked. I quickly nodded my head before sitting on the bed next to her. Anthea opened it to find a note in it.

"What is this?" I asked. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"It's from Ghetsis," Anthea whispered. My eyes widened, the earth seemed to stop, and I felt my heart stop.

"What does he want?" I growled. Her eyes seemed to widen at my new emotion but started reading the note. There was horror, anger, and so much more in the letter. It was in plain print, pure black ink, and no signature, just a dash of red on the corner. Blood. Once Anthea finished reading it she tore it into pieces, throwing it on the ground.

"Touko, you must hide at once if he's coming after you!"

"No, I'm not gonna hide, I'm gonna fight him. You take Joshua undercover while N and I battle him!" I hissed, standing up and stomping out of my room. Anthea sighed before kneeling on the ground, picking the pieces up, a tear swelling up in her eye.

"But he has Kyurem, the most powerful Pokémon in Unova," she whispered.

"N, get Zekrom ready! He's coming!"

N quickly turned his head before standing up, a Master Ball in hand. I nodded my head.

_"Touko, let me out now!"_

I ran outside to find N already on Zekrom as I threw Reshiram out of her ball. I quickly climbed on her back, then they both took off into the sky. The two dragons roared, looking around. N stared at me.

"Are you actually ready for this?"

"N, we can defeat him once again," I whispered. Just then a deep roar sounded, a dragon coming into view from afar. Reshiram hissed as Ghetsis also came into view. Kyurem jumped on the ground, the entire place shaking, ice collecting around him and one half of the castle. His yellow eyes showed only hate, and Ghetsis had so much more in his disgraceful eyes, an unpleasant grin across his face.

"Ah, N, it's so good to see you again. How's your stupid little family?" Ghetsis hissed. N's eyes narrowed, grabbing Zekrom's fur tighter in his grip.

"Ghetsis, why did you come?" N yelled. Ghetsis laughed a wicked laugh.

"Ha, well, to take away your most valuable things of course, which is your family! Kyurem, attack now!" Ghetsis yelled. The ice-type dragon roared before jumping into the air, purple and black fire coming out of his mouth and towards Zekrom. Quickly Reshiram flew up into the air and behind Kyurem before using a Fusion Flare on him. He roared and turned around, slashing at Reshiram's face. She growled as some blood trickled down her face.

"Zekrom, now!"

Quickly Zekrom moved his claws together, a ball of electric coming together. He threw it at Kyurem, but the dragon jumped into the air and Reshiram got hit. She roared in pain but only hissed at Zekrom, a warning to control where he should hit. Kyurem jumped into the air and a big blizzard came, hitting both Zekrom and Reshiram. Ice froze on Reshiram's wings and quickly she feel to the ground.

"Reshiram, come on girl, use Dragon Rage!"

Her eyes shot back open and quickly she moved her wings together. The purple fire jumped up into the air, several faces of dragons appearing in it as it hit Kyurem's side. He roared in anger.

"Kyurem, now you damn dragon!"

He hissed but quickly ran towards the castle, the blizzard becoming stronger.

"N, I can't see anything!" I yelled. Nothing yelled back, the only thing we heard was the roaring of the wind and Kyurem hitting the castle. Reshiram tried to fly but couldn't, so she quickly ran. Something ran into her and I fell off of her back, blackness surrounding me. A scream sounded afar, so I tried moving. Nothing. Kyurem ran over my lifeless body, Ghetsis laughing as he held a small body in his hands. Slowly, I raised my hand up whispering a name before passing out.

"Joshua..."


	18. Chapter 18

"N...we need to go save...Joshua..."

"Touko, no, you need to rest and so does Reshiram, we're searching all over Unova right now," N whispered in my ear. I moaned as he moved my arm, pain spreading through it. Slowly I relaxed before moving my eyes to see him staring down at me, tired and sad. N has been staying awake for the past two days, since Joshua was taken away from us. When Kyurem ran into Reshiram and knocked me off, I could feel the sharp edges of rocks hitting my body, the wicked laugh of Ghetsis as he ran past with Joshua in his hands, our little boy crying. Our only child.

"Touko, please don't start crying again," N whispered, seeing a tear shine in my eye. I quickly wiped it away when the door opened, Concordia and Anthea walking in. N stood up and walked towards his sisters.

"Well?" he asked. Both of them sighed, their heads falling down to look at the floor.

"We can't find him anywhere," Anthea whispered.

"That fucking bastard, I'm gonna kill him if he hurts my little boy!"

All three turned to see me sitting up on the bed, tears flowing down my face. N quickly walked next to me, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, Touko, please calm down. We'll find him," N said quietly. Once I finally fell asleep the three sighed, relaxed that I didn't hurt myself like earlier. Slowly N laid me down before standing up and walking towards his sisters.

"Anthea, stay in here so when she wakes up she won't start crying."

"Where are you going?" Concordia asked, watching him open the door. He turned his head slightly, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"I'm going to find him so we can get our boy back," N hissed. Both girls' eyes widened when he closed the door behind him. They looked at me before looking at each other.

"I know who can help, come on!"

"What, Anthea, you have to-"

"Do you want Joshua back?" Anthea cut in, watching her sister stare at her. Quickly both ran outside of the castle, each throwing a Poké Ball in the air. Anthea's Pokémon came out, its long blue tail feathers gliding in the wind, its wings beating in the air, the brown eyes staring at her with braveness. Concordia's Pokémon jumped down to the ground, roaring, its long purple mane landing on its back, the long sharp teeth coming out of his mouth, and its reddish-brown eyes showed excitement.

"Articuno, please bring your friends," Anthea whispered.

"Raikou, bring your friends also, we're in trouble now," Concordia commanded. Both of the legendary Pokémon nodded their heads, Raikou jumping on Articuno's back, and quickly she took off into the air.

"N?" I whispered, opening my eyes. The room was dark and outside it was snowing from Kyurem. Slowly, I sat up, feeling my arm throb in pain but I left it alone, only grunting as I stood up. Letting the wall hold me up I opened the door and walked down the hall, seeing that some rooms' lights were on and Team Plasma members whispering in them. Finally, I reached the first floor of the castle to find Reshiram sleeping on the ground, her wings close to her body.

"Reshiram," I whispered, seeing her lift up her head, blue eyes almost glowing in the night. Reshiram rubbed her head against my chest, almost purring.

_"Touko, I'm glad you're okay."_

"I'm glad _you're_ okay," I said, hugging her head closely. I felt the scars of Kyurem's claws on her face. Slowly running my hands down Reshiram's neck and close to her wings, I found ice was still on them. I dug in the bag I brought with me, pulling out two different berries: an Oran Berry and a Pecha Berry. Squeezing the juice of both of them on the ice, it quickly melted away. Once I finished both of her wings I looked up at her.

"Feel better?"

She smiled and rubbed her head on mine.

_"Much better, thank you."_

She moved her foot so I could lie on it, her head resting on my lap. I closed my eyes, listening to both of our breathing. Some people started talking as they walked the castle floors, watching, waiting.

"Reshiram, tomorrow you think you'll feel better?" I asked. She looked up at me.

_"Touko, I feel much better, I think tomorrow I will have enough energy to knock Kyurem down..."_

"Well then, tomorrow we'll sneak out of the castle and look for Joshua, alright?"

Quickly she stood up, her wings open wide, and her eyes full of determination. Reshiram turned her head to look at me.

_"Touko, get on, I think I might know where they are!"_

I got on her back, looking at the door where I just walked in from.

"I'm sorry N, but I need to find him, even if you're helping. Reshiram, let's go!"

**A/N: You guys are really lucky to get two new chapter and now your gonna get two more today but the other shall wait till later tonight! Review if you want!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Reshiram, how much farther?" I asked, looking around the deep and dark cave. We're in a different region called Johto with different people, different Pokémon, and of course a place where we've never been to, a place so odd and rather nerve-wracking to go to. Several Pokémon flew by, they seemed to look like Woobat but different. We're on an island with whirlpools around it.

"Graveler!"

Quickly Reshiram growled at the Pokémon. It stared at us, glaring. Reshiram used Dragon Pulse on the Pokémon before continuing walking down the cave, the walls becoming bigger and gems sparkled brightly from her glowing red tail. Just then several Pokémon jumped out in front of us, their bolder-steel-like body moving around.

"Steelix!"

"Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse once more!" I commanded. She roared before blowing purple fire at them. They hissed in pain, falling to the ground, fainted. Finally reaching the end of the cave, giant crystals surrounded the entire room, little pools near them, water dripping from the ceiling. An opening was in the middle of the room, letting the full moon's light come in and make the place glow. A big pool of water was under it, but it was different from the others. This one was ice, a rather soft looking one. Reshiram moved her head down, letting me off. Slowly I walked closer to it, hearing both of our breathing and my footsteps. I bent down and let my fingers touch the edge, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

_"Touko!"_

I froze. A hot breath was stirring on my body, and slowly I lifted my head to find deep black eyes staring at me, teeth barely showing. Slowly I stood up, seeing blue spikes running down his back, his tail had two on either side on the end, and his wings were wide open. He turned his head to the side.

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my cave? My island?"_

"I'm Touko, and I was looking for someone, I am very sorry to disturb you, but we will be going if you want peace," I said. My body was shaking slightly as he stood up, eyes narrowed. Reshiram moved closer to me, her nose barely touching my shoulder. His eyes widened.

_"Reshiram? Are you with this human girl? Wait are you _the_Touko? The one who lost her son?"_

"H-how do you know?" I stuttered, feeling my heart start to race. Did he see what happened? His nose barely touched my forehead.

_"Because we Legendary Pokémon know things better than anyone else, we understand what you're feeling."_

Both of the Legendary Pokémon stared at each other before looking up at the sky.

"Lugia, can you help us?" I whispered. He slowly looked down at me before smiling.

_"I will help, but someone else will come!"_

Reshiram grabbed my nightgown before gently pulling on it, making me walk backwards. Lugia also walked backwards. A yellow glow was in the cave now, a bird-type Pokémon flying in and landing on the ice. Its gold tail shimmered, his red eyes staring at all of us. Once he settled in, he folded his wings against his body, confused on why we were here. Wait, is this Ho-oh? The Legendary Pokémon Ho-oh?

_"Ho-oh, we need to help this young girl at once, this is Touko!"_

Ho-oh's eyes widened in surprise before he quickly nodded his head. I climbed on Reshiram's back before she took off, Lugia and Ho-oh following right behind us. Through the night and high in the clouds, no-one saw us.

"Lugia, what Pokémon are those?" I asked, pointing at some Pokémon flying by. He laughed quietly.

_"Those are Shaymin, they're in their sky form, but once they finally reach a new place better for them they'll go back to their original form."_

One of them flew towards us before landing on Reshiram's head, sniffing my hand. The little Pokémon made a "sha" sound before laying down, a smile on its lips. Slowly I lifted my hand up before patting its head, feeling the green fur between my fingers.

_"She wants to be with you. You have a true heart Touko, even I can see it. A beautiful and wonderful Pokémon Trainer!"_

This time Ho-oh spoke to me. She looked up at me with her bright green eyes before standing up, curling herself in my lap. I don't even know her that much but I can already feel our bond. Our friendship. Just then a roar sounded afar and quickly all three stopped in midair, looking around. Three Pokémon were flying towards us, the sun slowly rising into the air. Articuno? Raikou? Quickly the three flew towards us. Articuno had Suicune, Moltres has Entei, and Zapdos has Raikou on their backs.

_"Touko, Anthea, and Concordia told us to bring our friends."_

_"We see you brought others as well, but did you tell N that you were gone?"_

I sweat dropped on Articuno's question. I didn't even tell N I was leaving, I left without him knowing or anybody knowing. Finally all of us took off once again, Raikou on Reshiram. The sun is now behind us and I can finally see the castle of my home. N was outside with his sisters, yelling about something. Quickly every single Legendary Pokémon howled, roared, or squawked, making N and his sisters turn to look at us, shocked. Finally reaching the ground the three dogs jumped down, Raikou running to his master and Articuno flying next to Concordia.

"Touko, we've been worried about you! I swear I'm gonna lock you up next time if you do something stupid!" N yelled. The only thing he got in return was a laugh from me, a hug, and a quick peck on his cheek.

"N, I went to get help, so don't yell at me. Come on, we've got some ass to kick!"

Shaymin landed on my shoulder before nodding her head in agreement. N sweat dropped.

"You're one crazy woman, and a very crazy wife to love, but you're right. Anthea, Concordia, please get them all ready," N commanded. They nodded their head before leading all the Legendary Pokémon under the castle, a big and nice place for them to rest. They're going to need it if two legends can't defeat one...


	20. Chapter 20

After staying up the entire night I fell asleep for about five hours. All the Legendary Pokémon are one hundred percent perfect and are ready to face Ghetsis and Kyurem. Now N and I are downstairs taking care of our legends. N is still grumpy about me leaving without anyone knowing or letting someone come with me, but I've been keeping him grumpy by talking to Lugia and Ho-oh and by talking about all the new Pokémon I saw too.

"Shay!"

I turned around to find my Shaymin walking towards me, those cute pink flowers on either side of her head, those little eyes shining with curiosity. She turned back to her land form overnight and now is looking around the castle. Quickly she ran up to my leg and rubbed her head against me, giggling lightly. I picked her up before putting Shaymin on my shoulder, feeling her little claws holding onto my blue dress. Slowly climbing on Reshiram and sitting on her back, I could see all the Legendary Pokémon: Lugia, Ho-oh, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Suicune, Entei, and Zekrom.

"Touko, someone is here to see you," Anthea called. I quickly got off Reshiram, leaving a light kiss on her nose, and walking towards the door. She pointed down the hall and said in the last room was the person. Shaking my head I walked down the hall. Who could it be? Is it one of the Gym Leaders? Is it my brother or his fiancée? Finally reaching the door inside I could hear the voice of a human and a Pokémon. Opening it, a small smile appeared on my lips. It was Cheren and his Emboar! He turned around before hugging me closely.

"Touko, I want to help," Cheren whispered. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, my hands moving to his shoulders. Whenever we meet this is what happens. We stare at each other before hugging and whispering for a bit before backing away.

"Cheren, thank you for your help, but we've got it under control. We're getting ready to go in a few minutes," I whispered. He quickly moved back to look down at me, arms crossed.

"Well, just because I don't have a Legendary Pokémon doesn't mean I don't also have help," Cheren muttered. I tilted my head to the side, confused. What did he mean he _also _had help? He lifted his head up to look over my shoulder. Emboar just smiled when I looked at him. Feeling something touch my back I turned around to find black eyes staring back, her green fur going around her body, with horns ending in dull shape, one leaf on each side of her neck where pink on the tips, long green-pointed fur was her tail, hooves pointed, and at the end of each knee was highlighted in pink.

"Virizon!" I whispered, slowly moving my eyes to the blue colored Pokémon, its long yellow horns sharp, yellow shoulder blades, his pure white tuff of fur on his chest going down between his front legs, his tail and nose is a lighter blue than his body's fur, black bands around his legs, and black feet. And finally on the other side of Virizion was the gray colored Pokémon, its stubby tail small, black, rounded forehead with two horns coming forward from his back, claws coming from his under bands on his legs, and his stomach with beige stripes.

"So can we help now?" Cheren grinned. I crossed my arms before turning around to look up at my friend.

"Fine, but if you get hurt its _your _fault," I snapped, walking out the door with the Legendary musketeers following, Virizion next to me. Cheren simply chuckled before following us, his Emboar walking behind him. Finally reaching the room where everyone was waiting I climbed on Reshiram's back, watching Cheren climb on behind me. N simply narrowed his eyes but I quickly pat Reshiram to let her start flying. Anthea was on Articuno and Concordia was on Raikou. All the Legendary Pokémon followed me. Quickly putting my hand in the air, everyone departed, going in different directions.

"Touko, what are you doing?" Cheren questioned, wrapping his arms around my midsection. Shaymin curled herself much closer between my legs, feeling the cold wind hitting against us.

"We're searching, of course," I whispered. He simply shrugged before looking to the side, watching the clouds pass by and the towns. Everyone seemed happy down there, but why did this have to happen to me? Why my family? My thoughts ended when I felt Cheren's lips against my cheek. Quickly turning my head to look back at him, he smiled.

"Touko, come on, don't start crying. Let's search, we're gonna find him today, I just know it!"

I smiled before turning my head forward, seeing Anthea ad Articuno flying towards us. Once they reached us Anthea started talking.

"We haven't found them, but I think I know where they're hiding,"

"Show us the way!" I commanded. She nodded her head before flying east of Unova. Shaymin looked up at me with her small cute black eyes. A small "shay" sound came from her before she nuzzled her head against my hand. Slowly running my hand down her body Shaymin soon fell asleep, snoring quietly. I ran my hand down Reshiram's neck, nervous on what we're gonna find. Cheren slowly moved his hand to mine, his forehead against my shoulder.

"Touko, I need to tell you something," he whispered. I lifted a brow. Now why do I need another problem on my hands?

"What is it?"

"...I'm bored..."

"Cheren! You're not bored, you need to help, you dumbass! Get off Reshiram and get on your Unfezant!" I yelled. I felt his lips turn into a smirk on my back. Anthea simply just sighed, wondering how I can put up with this guy. Even I'm shocked I've been putting up with him ever since I was just a kid. Shaymin looked up at me with a " shaymin shay?" coming out of her voice. She had to be repeating the word " dumbass" in Pokémon language. Reshiram and Articuno stopped in mid air, quickly turning around to find something flying by so fast it looked like a blur. But I knew who it was. Those yellow eyes, sharp claws, a ice body. It was Kyurem and he was attacking someone close by...


	21. Chapter 21

"Reshiram, go after him now!" I commanded. She roared before flying after him, Articuno flying behind us. She was flying as fast as her wings could go. Kyurem was jumping up into the air time to time, almost gliding, when he slowly went down. On his feet, it was much more difficult to catch up to him. She let out a rope of hot and wild fire, letting it hit Kyurem's cold wing. He quickly turned around and jumped into the air, but Reshiram was much quicker and she hit her powerful wing against his face, knocking his body back down to the ground. Kyurem stood back up before running once again.

"Why isn't he attacking?" Cheren whispered. That same question was running through my mind. Something flashed on the dragon's neck and I quickly looked closer. It was a small device? My eyes widened. Ghetsis didn't capture him, he was controlling him! Cheren jumped off my back and onto his Unfezant, circling around Reshiram and Articuno. Finally I knew who Kyurem was attacking: N and Zekrom. Quickly Reshiram opened her mouth, a ball of fire forming. Shooting it at Kyurem, it hit against his back but he only continue to run.

"Reshiram girl, come on, go faster!"

She growled, flying as fast as her wings could take her, her tail glowing bright orange. Articuno was dragging behind, but I didn't care; I needed to get to N. Kyurem was finally under us and Reshiram roared, making the black dragon turn to look at us. N yelled a command, Zekrom flying towards us. Dipping under Reshiram he jumped on her foot and Zekrom slammed his body against the cold dragon.

"Reshiram, my dear friend, fly higher now and use your wings to help Zekrom. Touko, jump off when I say so!"

I felt my heart speed up when Reshiram was flying higher but I trusted his words. As she flew higher N was watching Zekrom and Kyurem attacked each other with teeth and claws, growling, hissing, and roaring at each other. Finally hearing the word "now" I jumped off Reshiram, my dress flying around my knees, my hair flying back. My body felt like it was falling apart, like my soul was being taken out of my body. I breathed in sharp gasps, eyes full of nothing but pain as I watched the dragons coming closer, and scared to see what would happen. I felt a hand on my back. I turned my head to see N staring back at me.

"Touko, close your eyes," he whispered, moving his hands to my shoulders. I did as I was told and quickly he let go of me, my body landing in someone's lap. An Archeops squawked. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw blue eyes staring back at me, N flying above Cheren and me.

"Need a lift?" he mused, moving both his hands to Unfezant's neck. I rolled my eyes before sitting up straight, looking down to see Reshiram helping Zekrom. All the other legends came flying and running towards the three mighty dragons, using moves to make Kyurem roar and claw back at them, using blizzard and using his other moves on them. I looked at Cheren.

"Hey, if Kyurem is here, where is Ghetsis?" Cheren tilted his head to the side, confused.

"I've been thinking the same thing, but-"

"Cheren, look out!"

Quickly looking up I saw a Hydreigon flying towards us: Ghetsis' Hydreigon. Unfezant quickly moved to the side before flying towards N. A deep, spine shivering evil laugh sounded and everyone stopped, every Legendary Pokémon stopped and looked to see Ghetsis walking towards us, cane in hand.

"You actually think you can stop me with all these Pokémon? Well think again!" Ghetsis snarled, cane hitting the ground to make an almost gunshot sound. The Pokémon moved away from Kyurem as he walked towards Ghetsis, ready to faint, but his master only glared at him to make Kyurem stand up, trying to not look weak. Slowly Ghetsis raised his cane in the air, the blue orb shining brightly, so bright we had to cover our eyes with our arms. In the middle it was green, red, and yellow. Finally I saw yellow eyes and it quickly flew out of the orb, its long green body curling around its head. Cheren and I gasped. It was Rayquaza, another Legendary Pokémon!

"We "bad guys" always have a backup plain," Ghetsis laughed. The Pokémon roared and quickly flew towards the legendary Pokémon, Kyurem following right behind him. Bisharp and Hydreigon were attacking Unfezant and Archeops, sending both Pokémon to the ground in pain. N and Cheren pushed my body off the ground, staying near me as we ran. Bisharp was quickly running after us, but N pulled out Zoroark to stop it in its tracks. I was breathing heavily now, my legs throbbing, but I kept going, hearing both of the boys breathing hard.

"Hey, hide in that cave! Touko, stay here with your friend, I'm going to stop Ghetsis," N whispered. My eyes widened.

"No, I'm not letting you!"

"Touko, please trust me! I don't want you hurt!"

"And I don't want to lose you!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. Cheren covered my mouth and dragged me in the cave, N quickly blowing a kiss towards me before running off. I tried to kick and bite Cheren but he only dragged my farther in the cave, hiding behind a rock. He sat on the floor with his arms around my body, holding me close in fear and frustration.

"Please Touko, listen to N. Ghetsis isn't after him, he's after you and you know it," he whispered. I quickly pulled away before turning and feeling my back hit the back of the cave.

"But what if he hurts him?" I hissed. Cheren looked down at the ground.

"I know he would do anything just to get you, and I would do anything to protect you, but please, just this once, listen to my commands. Listen to N right now," he whispered. I glared at him.

"And wait for my baby boy to die? I don't fuc-"

Before I could finish what I was saying, I felt Cheren's lips against mine. He pulled me close as Bisharp looked in, slowly scanning the place. Finally, the Pokémon left and Cheren wrapped his arms around me, his head between my neck and shoulder.

"I love you Touko! I don't want you hurt, I want you to be happy, and I want your life to be normal! I want to help you rescue Joshua but...but I'm no hero, I'm just an ordinary Trainer that became a Champion, I'm not brave, smart, or wonderful like you. Why can't you get this through your thick head? I know you love N with all your heart and your son, but please listen to me now, we want you to be safe," Cheren whispered. My heart stopped as I felt a cool tear slowly fall down my chest. Slowly wrapping my arms around him, I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry Cheren, I understand. Please forgive me, you're a wonderful friend, a wonderful Champion. Even if you're not a hero, you're a wonderful person. I'm glad I can be with you," I whispered. Slowly moving his head back, his lips met mine once more, but this time it was gentler.

"Thank you for listening," Cheren whispered. We shared a smile, but I soon screamed as Bisharp quickly punched Cheren across the room, grabbing me and quickly running out again. Ghetsis took my body as I kicked and punched, but in return I only got hit in the head, the world becoming dark. The Legendary Pokémon roaring and squawking, then disappearing. All I remember was Ghetsis climbing on Rayquaza's back and Cheren and N, watching me leave, tears forming in my love's eyes, pain and hurt showing in those blue-green eyes I love so much...


	22. Chapter 22

"Ma'am? please wake up now!"

Slowly opening my eyes weakly I found chocolate eyes staring at me with concern, her black hair falling on her right shoulder. Her cloths were black but what caught my eye was the Team Plasma symbol on her chest. Feeling soft sheets surrounding my body I turned my head to look around. I was on a bed, the room dark but the only light shinning through was from a window on the other side of the room, on the ground. A small machine sounded from the corner of the room and it was a camera zooming closer as I sat up, watching every move I made. Turning my head back to her she smiled lightly.

"I'm glad your ok! My name is Saige, the top member of all the Team Plasma members," she whispered. I blinked, a bit confused were I was but my head throbbed in pain as I remember what happen earlier. All the Legendary Pokemon battling Kyurem and Raquaza, Ghetsis chasing after me, Cheren explaining his feelings for me, and seeing N cry when Ghetsis was taking me away.

"I-is my boy alright?" I whispered, rubbing my arm. I felt dry blood as I slowly moved my fingers up to the painful scratch, flinching. She moved her bangs to the side, her one eye being covered by them.

"Yes he's fine, I've been taking care of him," Saige said.

"Has Ghetsis done anything to him?" I hissed. She shook her head no and I sighed in relief. Hearing something beep I watched her pull out a small device, hearing "Lord Ghetsis" voice. He was saying she needed to get out of the room or stand in the corner before he came in. My eyes widen. He was coming in this room? Saige stood up before walking towards the door, standing next to it. The door quickly opened and I found his red eye staring back at me. He slowly walked to the bed until his legs were touching it.

"So, Touko, enjoying yourself?"

"Why yes, I would love to enjoy myself when I see your ugly ass out of here!" I yelled. Quickly feeling his hand slap across my face, a small whimper excaped my lips. My cheek was burning with pain and I saw Saige from the corner of my eye turn her head away, staring at the ground. Ghetsis grabbed my wrists and his legs held down mine as he crawled over me. His free hand trail from my cheek down to my inner thighs. My eyes widen and I felt tears forming in them, fear excaping my body. Is he gonna rape me? Right infront of a Plasma member? He pushed my dress up and I felt his fingers push my underwear to the side. His glove felt so rough, so weird to feel against my area.

"It's been a while since I played with a girl," Ghetsis hissed. I yelled out, trying to get him off but he only held me thighter. Saige turned her head to look at us before her I saw her eyes widen. We held our gaze for a bit as Ghetsis glared at me.

"L-Lord Ghetsis," Saige stuttered. He quickly turned his head towards her, furious.

"What?!"

"Y-you need to finish some duites remember t-the paper work?"

He turned to look back at me, a grin on his face. Ghetsis got off me before slamming the door behind him, making both Saige and I jump. I was shaking, tears flowing down my face. He was gonna rape me, the way he did to N as a child, with no guilt, just pleasure as he would hear crying and screaming. Saige was already gone so I was left alone in the room. Finally getting some of my courage back I walked towards the door. It was locked. Going towards the window I went to my hands and knees, seeing something green slowly moving back and forth. Moving my hand I touched the smooth skin but in return I found yellow eyes staring at me.

_"What is it human?"_

"Y-your Rayquaza? Why are you listening to Ghetsis' commands?" I asked. His eyes soften and he turned his head to the side so I could only see one eye. I notice Kyurem was sleeping on the other side of their steal room. He semed calm and gentle yet still angry.

_"He's controlling us and we can't stop him..."_

I sighed before rubbing his head, hearing him gently growl from my gentle touch.

_"Oh and I have your Pokemon. Shaymin is her name, correct?"_

Just then a small little Pokemon walked form under his arm and she ran towards me, squeezing through the bars before jumping into my lap.

"Oh Shaymin! I missed you so much, I'm glad your ok," I whispered. When the sun disappeared I layed on the bed with Shaymin close to my chest, sharing each other warmth. She already fell asleep but I stayed awake, listening to other Team Plasma members walk by and talking to each other. I was waiting for Saige to walk in, waiting for a nice person to talk to me. My stomach growled and I moved my hand to it. Finally my dream came true and Saige walked in, a tray of food in her hands. She closed the door behind her before walking to the bed. Shaymin hid under the pillow but I pulled her out, letting her eat the buttered bread.

"You have a Pokemon with you?"

"Rayquaza, was holding on to her," I whispered. I looked at the hot soup before looking up at her.

"Don't worry I made it myself," Saige giggled. Moving the spoon to my lips I tasted the sweet mouth watering veggies and melted cheese. She watched me eat most of it before I gave the rest to Shaymin, my little Pokemon licking it up and making small "shay" sounds in pleasure. Saige moved her hand to Shaymin green fur, feeling the flowers between her fingers.

"I want to help you to get out of here, I'll bring your son tomorrow. Ghetsis said he can sleep with you under one condition," she whispered. I felt my heart speed up, my eyes widen.

"And that is?"

She slowly looked up at me with sarrow shinning in those brown eyes I trusted, the only eyes I trusted in this place.

"If you let him touch you the way he wants to and if you try to bring N here..."

**A/N: Yes a lot of drama coming into this story! Don't worry I will not let Ghetsis rape Touko or I will be a very bad writer and all of you will hate me, which I don't want happening. The next chapter will take a bit but don't worry it will come! Enjoy what I have so far and review if you want too!**


	23. Chapter 23

Finally the night is over and now I'm eating a different soup made by Saige. It has to be three and I'm very bored, no one has come in the room except my only friend, the only person I trust. I've been mostly talking to Kyurem and Rayquaza, hoping to get more answers and maybe they could even try to help me. No luck. Just then Shaymin lifted her head before quickly running under the bed, a small "sha" coming from her. There was fear in her voice and I quickly knew who was coming in my room. The door opened and Ghetsis stood there, that smirk that gave me a fearful shiver up my spine, that red eye a deep hate.

"Last night while we were sleeping one of your friends found our hideout and now is in another room. Hm, you're such a slut," he hissed in my ear, his hot breath hitting my neck. I wanted to pull back as his hand went to my waist, but I remembered what Saige said.

"C-can I see my friend? Can h-he share my room?" I stuttered, staring at the door. Saige was outside, watching carefully as Ghetsis moved his hand to my leg. His black robe covered his body, cane in the other hand. The orb was still there but it was glowing faintly, a very pale blue and white slowly circling in the inside. Ghetsis grabbed my chin to make me look at him.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Please, I want someone with me," I whispered. My eyes widened when he moved his hand to my breast, squeezing it tightly in his grip. I curled my hand before quickly whipping it across his face. The red patch fell on the floor and I froze, staring at the other eye I've never seen. A horrible and deep scar ran across his eye and before I could even look at it further Saige was holding on to me, covering my fragile body before Ghetsis could hit me with his cane. He slammed it on the ground in frustration.

"Give the damn girl her stupid friend!" Ghetsis snarled, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Touko, do not do that! He could have hurt you badly, I told you to let him touch you," Saige whispered.

"Yeah, let him touch my breast! That bas-"

"Shh! Be quiet, I'm going to get your friend!"

And then she left. Shaymin jumped back on the bed and onto my shoulder, nuzzling her small head against my cheek. Slowly turning my back to the camera I rubbed my breast, easing the pain away. I would never let another man touch me like that! Only N shall. Before even realizing I started to think about Cheren. How did he find Ghetsis' hideout? Did they hurt him? And most of all, how long has Cheren loved me like this? Finally after a few minutes of waiting Saige walked in with Cheren, his hands tied behind his back. She closed the door before unknotting it.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" he snapped, quickly pulling away. I lifted a brow before tilting to the side, looking at Saige. She sweat dropped.

"Sorry, but one of our members gave him something to sleep and there is side effects, currently what we know so far is they yell out for no reason, seem to act drunk, and maybe be a little...sexual," Saige said with a nervous laugh on the end. My eyes widened, seeing Cheren flop onto the bed with a giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for bringing him in anyway, I'll deal with him," I muttered, grabbing his glasses. She nodded her head before walking out, locking the door behind her. Looking at my half drugged friend I frowned. Side effects are going to be sexual? This is gonna be a long day. Quickly sitting up I found him staring at me.

"Touko? What are you doing here?" Cheren whispered.

"Well, we're trapped here thanks to Ghetsis, and why are you such an idiot?" I asked, amused. He shrugged before looking at the ceiling.

"I'm always an idiot, and why are you talking to me?"

"Why do you ask that?" I muttered, lying on the bed. Shaymin curled herself on my stomach, giggling lightly whenever I breathed in deeply. And this is supposed to amuse me in what way? Cheren lay next to me before grabbing his glasses back.

"Well for your information, I thought you would be mad at me for saying 'I love you'," Cheren muttered. My eyes widened before I turned to my side, knocking Shaymin off my stomach and onto the bed. She bore her small teeth before lying on the bed, muttering under her breath.

"You were serious?"

"I was serious; I've always loved you no matter who you went with," Cheren whispered. He slowly moved his hand against my cheek, gently rubbing it. His touch reminded me of N's but the difference was my love was for N and Cheren is my friend. A friend that has feelings for me more than a friend. Slowly looking down I felt the bed move as Cheren wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like this for a while, just holding each other and listening to our breathing and the Legendary Pokémon. Finally letting go of me he went to the bathroom and I stayed on the bed, thinking.

"M-Mommy?"

My eyes widened and I quickly looked up to see my baby boy staring back at me. Tears formed in my eyes when Saige closed the door behind her, a smile on her lips.

"Joshua," I whispered. He quickly ran towards me, throwing his arms around me. Feeling his familiar body against mine I started crying with joy. He was a bit dirty, a scratch on his cheek, and he was happy. Cheren walked back out before looking at Saige, smiling and mouthing the words "thank you". My baby boy is back, my friend is safe, and now we need to be free from this terrible place...


	24. Chapter 24

Paste your document here...

Just a day went by and all of us are ready to run. Cheren has mostly been keeping himself busy by talking to the Legendary Pokémon and I've been spending time with Joshua, quietly whispering things I loved whispering to him when we were safe, at home, and when N was with us. Saige should be here in a few minutes to give us some updates about Ghetsis' plans.

"Hey Touko, do you think I'll fall in love?" Cheren whispered, breaking my inner thoughts. I turned my head to see his blue eyes staring back at me. I frowned.

"Now where did this come up?"

"I don't know…I just wonder."

I rolled my eyes before I looked at Joshua, watching him play with Shaymin on the ground. I hope he isn't gonna lose his mind or I'm gonna kill him. Rayquaza and Kyurem growled quietly as someone opened the door to their steal room. Cheren peaked to see a Team Plasma member walking in, throwing food on the ground with a huff and simply walking back out, slamming the door behind her. He shrugged before standing up and sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Now can I ask you a question?" I ask, a small grin appearing on my lips. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Why are you an idiot?"

Now this time Cheren rolled his eyes, making me giggle and shove his shoulder with mine. Joshua smiled at us before hugging Shaymin close to his body, a small giggle coming from the Pokémon. Just then the door opened as Saige stood in the doorway, a rope wrapped over her shoulder. She looked at the small window on the ground.

"Ghetsis is leaving with them, so Shaymin better get in Rayquaza's mouth now!"

Shaymin looked at me before I smiled, nodding my head in agreement. She jumped out of Joshua's lap before running between the bars and into Rayquaza's mouth. Their door opened and they quickly glared at the man standing in front of them. Ghetsis only grinned before he hit his cane against the ground, two small devices flying from behind him and onto the dragon's necks. They turned into their angry side, the back doors opening to let them look out. Ghetsis got on Kyurem before they ran off into the deep woods.

"Come on, we don't have much time! Most of the Team Plasma members also left to invade N's castle, but the ones that stayed behind are on your side, Touko!" Saige said, opening the door. I grabbed Joshua before Cheren and I ran behind Saige, seeing other members walking by. Some Liepard, Pawniard, and other Pokémon were standing next to their Trainers. She opened a door and my eyes widened. Tall, round glass cages stood on either side of the room, thick blue wires running along the ground and up the cages to the top. Some Pokémon were in them, sleeping deeply. Joshua whined quietly as he hugged me closer to him. There was some Beartic, one Liepard, Bisharp, Hydreigon, and some other Pokémon from other regions like a Lucario. Cheren stopped and looked at the Lucario, tapping the glass.

"How rude, these Pokémon look like they're in so much pain," I whispered, watching the Pokémon slowly move both its hands to its chest. Cheren looked at Saige.

"Can't you help them?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She sighed before pulling a Poké Ball from her pocket and throwing it in the air. A Haxorus stood before her.

"Alright, Haxorus, use your claws to break the glass!" Saige commanded. It growled a "hax" before slashing it claws. Cheren helped some of the Pokémon wake up and I also started helping. They stood up, confused, but Saige calmed them down and led them down a hall. The last Pokémon was the Lucario, but Cheren had his Haxorus out and breaking the glass. He quickly grabbed the wet Pokémon before walking down the hall, trying to wake it up. Joshua held my hand as we walked down the crowded hall. I noticed some Team Plasma members were following us but I tried to ignore them; I tried to keep careful.

"Where are we going now?" Cheren asked, slowly looking over the sleeping Lucario. Saige opened a door from the left, seeing trees and ice. The Pokémon roared before running and flying outside, happy that they're safe, happy, and free. She looked at us.

"We're going to Ghetsis' room to get your Pokémon back!"

We all quickly walked down the long and rather creepy dark hall, seeing doors on either side of the wall, several pictures with the Team Plasma symbol on them, and some Plasma members watching us before following a little ways. Finally reaching a black door Saige turned to look at us.

"Please stay out here while I get them. Cheren can you help me?" she asked. Cheren turned to me, slowly moving Lucario onto my grasp. He was still deeply sleeping but I only shrugged before watching the two walk in the dark room. I don't know why this Pokémon is still asleep but it's scary. Joshua and I stared at the door, waiting for our friends to return, my wonderful Pokémon greeting me. I know Reshiram is with N and Zekrom, looking hard and far for us.

"Tini!"

Small arms wrapped around my left arm and something rubbed its head against my leg. Serperior and Victini! Laughing quietly I rubbed my head against Victini's, seeing she was jumping around with joy. Wait, if Ghetsis took our Pokémon away, why did Cheren still have his Haxorus? Quickly looking up to find him petting his Emboar I nudged his shoulder. He looked down at me.

"What?"

"How come you still had Haxorus?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. He smiled before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"'Cause I hid him, that's why," Cheren whispered. I quickly nodded my head before running out of the building with Victini, Serperior, Cheren, Haxorus, Emboar, and Saige's Haxorus behind me and Joshua. Saige led us deep in the woods, the trees surrounding us, some wild Pokémon watching us.

"You'd better put your Pokémon away, Ghetsis is coming back! Kyurem is close, listen," Saige whispered, returning her Pokémon. I heard the faint roaring of Rayquaza and Kyurem's feet hitting the ground as he ran through the woods. It's going to be even harder if Ghetsis is near with four people running away…


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I hope all of the Unending Romance fans enjoy this chapter, the next one will be coming soon. (sighs) Geez school is coming in a week so I will only have the weekends and about 30min Mon-Thur so please be patient and remember review!**

"Joshua, hide in there!"

A tree stood before us with a small opening just big enough for my little boy to fit in. The Lucario finally woke up and was now looking around, confused on where his surroundings were. Cheren grabbed my hand and bent down.

"Come on, get on my back and climb up the tree," he whispered. Nodding my head, I put both my feet on his shoulders, quickly jumping up the tree and turning around to grab Saige's hand to pull her up next to me. Joshua was deep inside the tree, deep enough so Lucario could sit next to him and watch, ears twitching. Cheren jumped up next to Saige, pushing me against the body of the tree. The ground shook and a deep roar came close by. Feeling Saige wrap her arms around me I looked at her. She was scared, nervous, and she was breathing heavily and quickly, eyes darting around.

"Rayquaza, you stupid Pokémon, hurry up and find them or I'll do that and kill them!"

Ghetsis' voice rang through the forest, Pokémon scurried away, and we held our breath. Kyurem's body slowly walked past the tree and I quickly looked down at the ground, praying Joshua and Lucario wouldn't be caught. Kyurem walked past the tree and after breaking a few others, he walked away. The forest stood quiet now, only our breathing was heard. Wind stirred softly behind the three, making the leaves rattle. Several yellow and orange leaves fell to the ground softly, touching the light green grass. Turning my head to Cheren he looked back at me.

"I think we can start running now, or we're gonna be up here all night," he whispered. I jumped out of the tree and turned to look at Joshua and Lucario.

"Lucar?"

"Can you please take my little boy out of the forest as fast as you can? I'm begging you!" I whispered, running my hand down his arm. He stood up, face-to-face with me, and shook his head. Joshua held on to my waist as I hugged him.

"M-Mommy, I'm scared," he cried.

"Joshua, everything will be fine, go with Lucario. He'll bring you out of here safely. I love you," I whispered. Lucario grabbed Joshua before kneeling on the ground, disappearing into nothing. I blinked. What did he do? I smiled softly. He used Teleport. I felt a familiar hand grab mine and I quickly turned to find Cheren staring at me.

"Come on, we have to get out of here now!"

We quickly ran behind bushes, listening to feet hit the ground hard in anger, a roaring of Rayquaza. I hope my little Shaymin is alright. My friend.

"T-Touko? Cheren?"

We stopped and quickly turned around to find a chocolate brown haired man, brown eyes, and the familiar blue jacket with long black sleeved shirt underneath, black long and loose pants to touch his red, white, and black shoes. Quickly running towards him and wrapping arms around him I felt my brothers arm snake around me.

"We've missed you so much, Touko," Touya whispered, running his fingers through my hair. The bushes rattled and his fiancée Irene walked behind him with a cheerful smile on her lips. Cheren crossed his arms.

"Touya, where are the Legendary Pokémon?" he asked. My brother looked up at him, a smile tugging on his lips.

"They're actually coming this way to say, Reshiram is leading, she found small pieces of ice on the ground and knew it was his," he whispered. The ground shook and all of us stared at each other. Saige quickly pulled out her Haxorus before climbing on his back. Hilbert and Irene glared at her. She had the black Team Plasma outfit, they thought she was bad. Touya stood in front of me, his left arm pulled out a bit to keep me back.

"What is she doing?" he hissed, pulling a Poké Ball out.

"Touya, this is Saige, she's on our side," I whispered, grabbing his arm. He looked back at me, concern shining in his brown eyes. I knew he was asking if I was sure, so I simply nodded my head. Haxorus quickly ran towards Kyurem, knocking the mighty dragon down to the ground, Ghetsis falling off. I pushed Touya and Irene, making them start to run.

"Cheren, come on!" I begged, watching him pull out all six of his Pokémon: Liepard, Simisage, Unfezant, Haxorus, Gigalith, and his Emboar. He turned to look down at me.

"Touko, I want to do anything I can to save you," he whispered. "Now go!"

His lips were only on mine for a second before he ran with his Pokémon following. Irene, Touya, and I quickly ran, listening to the Pokémon battling Kyurem. Hilbert kept looking back sat the two of us, I guess trying to tell us to hurry up. Hearing something above us I looked up to see a green body, yellow eyes staring down at us. The long snake like Pokémon quickly flew down, his body making a quick circle around us. His hot breath stirred on my face as he slowly looked at me up and down. Slowly opening his mouth my eyes widen. Shaymin! She jumped on my chest as I hugged her small yet wet body.

_"I saw the other Legends heading this way; I'm on your side but come with me, I know a place to wait."_

We got on his back before he flew above the trees. I saw Kyurem roaring, hissing, and slashing at all the Pokémon. Ghetsis looked at us, glaring with a snarl. I saw Touya point his middle finger at the older man, tongue sticking out. Smiling a small smile I sighed. He could be a kid at times. Rayquaza went below very tall trees, darkness surrounding us.

_"Listen…the others are coming."_

Wings and feet were heard on the left side of us. Quickly jumping off his back I watched glowing blue eyes staring down at me, long voluminous wispy mane flowing gently behind her head and they both lightly laid on her neck as she bent her body down. Reshiram rubbed her head against my body, Shaymin crawling on my shoulder.

_"Touko, I'm so glad you're safe! Please, let us battle together, battle like we used to but this time… this time let us defeat Ghetsis once and for all!"_

I smiled before getting on her back. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune stood on the left side of Reshiram, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno were flying above us, Ho-oh and Lugia stood on our right. Rayquaza quickly flew next to Reshiram. Anthea was riding her Legendary Pokémon and so was Concordia but what scared me was I didn't see Zekrom or N. I sighed before looking up, Reshiram roaring as I yelled:

"Let's battle now!"

ere...


	26. Chapter 26

As I finally battled Ghetsis I could see the worry on his face. All the Legendary Pokémon were battling Kyurem, and all six of Ghetsis' Pokémon. Reshiram quickly flew up into the sky, spinning in a circle before opening her wings and blowing fire above Kyurem. He hissed, glaring at us, but soon he looked back down, slashing at Raikou. The Legendary Pokémon hit a tree, gasping as the hit knocked the air out of his lungs. With one eye closed tightly he stood up, shaking as he painfully rose. I narrowed my eyes. Kyurem is strong; too strong.

"Reshiram, fly high! Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, come with us. Lugia, Ho-oh, you too!" I called. All of them followed Reshiram, while Anthea looked at me confused. I only winked as Reshiram stayed in one spot. I pointed at Kyurem.

_"We all must use our most powerful moves…"_

They all glared down at Kyurem and Ghetsis' other Pokémon, our Legendary friends quickly running away safely as we all flew downwards. Everyone opened their mouths at the same time; purple, orange, blue, gold, and finally flaming red. Kyurem quickly looked up to see all the colors becoming one before it hit him, emitting a giant explosion and his painful cry. Ghetsis flew backwards, hitting a tree. Everything became quiet, Kyurem's body stayed still and so did Ghetsis'. Reshiram landed on the ground and slowly walked towards Kyurem. Finally in front of him, she sniffed his head and down to his chest.

_"He's still alive, and the chip is still on his skin."_

I jumped off of my dragon's back before I laid my hand on his cold head. It sent a shiver up my spine, but I stayed still, watching him open his eyes and look up. He hissed before standing up, flinching. Ghetsis walked next to the Pokémon with a grin. Kyurem slowly and painfully walked towards us, making the Legendary Pokémon glare at him. My eyes widened. He slowly turned around before he roared at Ghetsis.

_"Stupid human, you think you can control me for so long? Ha! I laugh; no one can control me anymore."_

Ghetsis' Pokémon walked behind him. Reshiram glared at Ghetsis, her wings slowly going up and gently going down. Touya, Saige, Cheren, Irene, Concordia, and Anthea all stood next to Rayquaza, watching Ghetsis look at the ground.

"I can't believe I lost. Not again to you! I shall kill you with my own hands; you ruined N's life, my dream to rule Unova and all the other regions by liberation! But no, your personality changed N's ways of thinking, seeing, hearing, and his emotions. Bitch, why can't you rest? You save Unova from Team Plasma and why stop me again? Anyone could have stopped me. Now you should die!" Ghetsis hissed quickly, pulling a knife from his robe and running towards me. Reshiram roared in fear as I froze, a small gasp coming from me. My eyes widened as I saw N tackle Ghetsis to the ground, tears coming out of his eyes.

"You've ruined me! I've never stood up for myself because you made me weak! Thanks to Touko, she showed me reality, what really is right. Touko and Joshua mean everything to me and I don't want you messing with our life! My family! You're…you're the bitch here!" N yelled, grabbing the knife from the ground. I saw Ghetsis' eyes widen before he glared at the man above him.

"Oh I am, am I? Well, let's see who gets stabbed!"

"N!"

Before Zekrom or anybody could get to the two N gasped loudly, eyes wide open. Ghetsis pushed him off before standing up with a smirk on his lips. N went to his hands and knees, his left hand going to his wound, feeling the warm liquid. Zekrom and Reshiram growled loudly, making him look at the two dragons. Both walked towards him, teeth showing.

"What are you gonna do?" Ghetsis yelled, his cane hitting against the ground. Blue was forming inside of Zekrom's mouth, and red formed in Reshiram's. I quickly ran towards N, kneeling on my knees, hugging him close, and feeling my dress get wet with his blood. Blood. Why did it have to be him? I would trade places with him right now!

"N, p-please stay with me," I stuttered. N looked at me with a half amused question.

"Don't worry, I'm not that weak. I've missed you so much; you're so beautiful. I love you Touko," N whispered. Oh how much I missed those words, how much I missed him, the voice, his voice, and his love. Those blue-gray eyes I love, his wonderful tea-green hair.

"I-I missed you too. I love you N," I cried, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"Is our little boy okay?" he whispered. I smiled lightly.

"Y-yes, he is," I stuttered. Both of us heard a painful cry as Zekrom and Reshiram burned Ghetsis. Cheren and everyone else ran towards us before Cheren and Touya picked N up, climbing on Lugia's back. Anthea and Concordia had tears in their eyes but they didn't release them, they were trying so hard. I got on Reshiram with Saige behind me, everyone else climbing on a Pokémon. Before we took off Reshiram and I looked at the burned ashes on the ground, the cane lying on the ground with the patch.

"Reshiram, let's go," I whispered. She roared lightly before taking off, following Lugia. We went to the nearest hospital and waited. Everything was so quiet but Joshua kept me quiet, tears going down my face. He was sitting on my lap, hugging me close as he slept peacefully. The Lucario stood in the waiting room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed. Concordia and Anthea sat on either side of me, their hands lying on my lap. Cheren sighed.

"Touko, you can see him."

I stood up, holding Joshua closely as I walked down the long hall. As I finally reached N's room, he was lying on the bed, his hands resting on the side of his stomach.

"N," I whispered. He quickly looked up at me, a smile on his lips. He lifted his arm up, hands open.

"Touko," he whispered. I walked to the bed and he rested his hand against my bruised cheek. Joshua slowly opened his eyes, turning his head.

"Daddy!"

I put Joshua on the edge of the bed, watching N wrap his arms around our boy. I smiled gently. Our family is back together, peace has came back to Unova, Ghetsis is dead, Team Plasma is gone, and maybe life can be peaceful for us…


	27. Chapter 27

A month has passed since the huge battle with Ghetsis. His ashes still lie in the forest, but his cane and eye patch have disappeared. There is no trace of them anywhere. All the legendary Pokémon that helped us went back to their regions, but only one has stayed. Kyurem. He's been staying around the castle at night to watch the moon rise and slowly go back down until the sun rises. N has a scar where Ghetsis stabbed him and Joshua is fine. He's been acting like his usual self, but time to time he'll have nightmares of the terrible battle.

Everyone knows Cheren hates Team Plasma, but what shocked everyone was that he started dating Saige. Of all girls in Unova, the entire world, it was Saige. She didn't have anywhere to go when everything settled down, so Cheren took her in until she found a nice steady job and a home. While time passed for the two they seemed to start to trust each other more and before anyone knew it they went on their first date. The Lucario lives with the two, helps take care of the house, and trains with Cheren in the forest.

Now I'm lying in bed with Joshua sitting on N's stomach. I'm wearing a black dress with a white design on the bottom. Joshua looked at me, a serious look on his cute face.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked, moving my hand to move his bangs to the side. They moved back in their place, making me smile. So much like N. He looked at the bed before pointing at my stomach.

"I want a baby sister," he whispered. I saw N quickly look at me, shock plastered across his face. I smiled, biting my lip to try not to laugh. Sitting up, I looked at N with a grin.

"Did you hear that, N? Joshua wants a baby sister. Well, Josh, that might take a little while, unless your father doesn't want another kid," I said, looking at the bed sheets. In the corner of my eye I saw N blush deeply, making me grin even more. Joshua cheered before jumping off of the bed, opening the doors, and closing them sharply behind him. N sat up before looking at me.

"Do you want another kid? S-since when did Joshua m-make the plans? And q-quit grinning!" N stuttered. I plucked a small kiss on his nose before getting off the bed. Walking to the doors I stopped when I placed my hand on the handle. I turned a bit.

"Maybe tonight can be a good time, you know? Love you!" I giggled, walking out of my room. I knew N was blushing badly, shocked, and maybe confused on why everything was on him. But we do need a break from time-to-time from all the things that happen in Unova. Besides, N and I haven't made love since Ghetsis and the battle. Shuddering on the thought I looked in a room to find Anthea sitting on the couch, a pad on her lap. She seemed so focus on what she was drawing, but when I sneezed she looked up at me with a smile.

"Touko, come here for a second!"

Walking into the room and sitting next to her, I found a horse-like Pokémon running with Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion. Its red mane flowed gently behind it and its ocean colored tail, its dark blue horn were long and seemed to be in layers. I smiled.

"And who may this be?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eyes. Flicking her hair back she lifted the picture in front of her.

"That's Keldeo! Isn't he beautiful? Keldeo is a Legendary Pokémon here in Unova," she whispered. Blushing slightly on how amazed she was in her art, Anthea quickly stood up. Bowing, I walked out to go outside. A dozen leaves danced in the air, yellow and fainted green leaves were hanging on to the trees for dear life. A gentle breeze stirred my hair, the sun making the sky orange and pink. It was Fall for sure. The Sawsbuck were already in their season form, and so were the Deerling. Feeling something touch my head, I turned to find Reshiram staring down at me, a smile on her lips with one tooth showing.

_"Touko, can we fly around? I love when the leaves are like this; the air seems right, no?"_

Letting my hand slide down her snout I kissed her nose. I climbed on her back, looking at the castle. The windows shined from the sun's rays. Smiling, I looked across the meadow, sighing happily. Things were changing, alright. Joshua wants a sister, N is more concerned about everything, Cheren's dating, Touya's married, Irene's pregnant with a girl, and everything else. Perfect. Reshiram roared; her wings letting her lift up into the air and across the land. The wind let my hair flow behind me, Reshiram's mane-like fur flowing after her. Hearing a "lucar!" I turned to find Lucario with Cheren on his Unfezant.

"Well, aren't you in a happy mood, did anything happen?" Cheren mused.

"Um, yes! Joshua wants a baby sister. Interesting, right?" I giggled. Cheren only grinned in response, arms crossing over his chest. Unfezant flew closer, letting Lucario jump on Reshiram's back.

"Hee-hee, Touko and N are gonna get down and dirty tonight!"

"Cheren!"

"What? It's true." He smirked, adjusting his glasses. Sighing and rolling my eyes, I winked.

"Unlike a guy loving a Team Plasma member. I'm sure you guys already got down and dirty once!"

He only blushed lightly before looking forward. Knowing I won, I laughed out loud. It felt good. The best laugh in such a long time. Pokémon flew and others called as Reshiram flew by. Unova was safe. Maybe for now, but N and I are always ready! Even if it will take a while or if it's in another region. We will help, with friends, Pokémon, and strangers. Yes! Freedom! Loving everything good in my life, remembering things, I smiled once more. Yes, loving someone does take hard work, but so does protecting and feeling emotion...

**A/N: (Cries eyes out) Gaaaa! (Sniffs) I am gonna miss typing this wonderful story. To all the wonderful fans that stayed with Pepper and me, we love you dearly! And thank you so much for all the reviews! Since this story is finished, I would still love reviews to new fans of this. (Sighs) Damn, it's over. So, I must say! NO sequel to Unending Romance! Pepper and I have talked about it, we did make a few plains, but we decided to close this. Now, I have a request for the dear fans. If the reviews go past 65 or be on 65 I will have a special present for you all on Halloween! Ain't telling it's a SECRET! So, please review! We love you all and have a wonderful life!**


End file.
